Bluebell's Superwholock collection
by Bluebell67
Summary: Bluebell's Superwholock series. Seven Stories. Way too much writing. I need to get a life.
1. Chapter 1- Deal with the Devil Part One

Molly watched John as he left the graveyard. She waited until he was out of sight, then sat in front of Sherlock's grave.

"I can make a deal."

Molly jumped. She spun around. A short, balding man in an almost completely black suit stood there.

"Hello, my name is Crowley." He stuck out a hand. She nervously shook his hand.

"I can bring Sherlock back. He won't know. John won't. But I have a price."

"It's been two years, and no one can just bring back someone from the dead." She paused as Crowley raised his eyebrow.

"Only the one person who really wants to help you, Molly Hooper." He said. She stared silently at him.

"Whats your price?"

"Sherlock knows someone. His name is the Doctor. You have to give me the Doctor's coordinates. But you can't let Sherlock know. And you have to give me the coordinates in two weeks."

"Deal." Molly said. What harm could this little man cause anyone? If he said that he could bring Sherlock back...but that was silly. She couldn't get the coordinates from Sherlock if Sherlock was dead. Crowley took out a scroll.

"Sign here please." He said smartly. Molly scanned the old writing, then signed.

"Two weeks?"

"Two weeks." Suddenly, he kissed her on the cheek.

"What the-" Molly started. Crowley disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The clock turned to 2:30. Molly knocked on Watson's door.

"Yes? Oh, Molly."

"Everything is going to get better, John. I promise." Molly turned quickly and started walking down the hall.

"Wait! What do you mean! Molly! Oh, she's almost like-" John shut his door. "-Sherlock."

Molly's phone rang a couple of days later. She went to Baker Street.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked Sherlock hopefully. "How did the meeting with John go? Are you two alright?"

"Um, great. Would you like to, um-" Sherlock stuttered.

"Have dinner-" Molly started hopefully again.

"-Solve Crimes." Sherlock said at the same time.

Molly blushed.

Later, at 221B, Sherlock was interviewing a man and a woman while Molly watched.

"You sure about this?" Molly asked Sherlock. But she was more asking herself. Who was the 'Doctor'? Did Crowley mean John? Why was this Doctor so important?

"Are you sure about this? Should I be making notes?" She asked him.

"If it makes you feel better."

"But that's what John says he does, so if I'm being John-"

"You aren't being John. You're being yourself."

Hours passed by until Molly was at home. She picked up the phone and called John.

"Hello?" His voice was tired from the long day.

"Hey, John. I need to ask you about-"

"Who told you?"

"Who told me what?"

"I almost got burned alive. I'll talk to you tomorrow." John hung up. Suddenly the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Noise and static was interrupted by a calm voice.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"I can't tell you my name. I'm sorry. That man you met today. Crowley. What did he want?"

"No, I-"

"Tell me what he wanted or we'll go international."

"Who are you?"

"Answer or I'll have to-" Static overwhelmed his voice. A long beep sounded.

The next day, Molly went back to her normal life. She heard that Sherlock was out, so she had snuck into 221B, hoping Sherlock had left something important lying around. Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Oh hello Tom! Not a great time. Uh, call you back? Thanks." She ended the call.

"Is Tom your new boyfriend?"

"What?!" Molly turned around quickly to see Mrs. Hudson standing in the doorway.

"Oh, its okay dear. Come to see Sherlock?"

"Oh, uh, no. I just was-"

"It's okay, Molly."

"I have to go." Molly panicked.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yes. Have you ever heard of someone called 'The Doctor'? Perhaps from Sherlock?"

"Of course dear. Sherlock rambles to himself late at night about him. I at first though he was talking about John, but then-"

"But what?"

"Well, it's ridiculous really."

"Please tell me."

"Time Travel, of all things. And very late at night, sometimes I'll hear this noise, like a plane with it's brakes on, but I investigate and there'll be nothing outside. And then Sherlock goes silent, all night."

"Does Sherlock ever keep anything related to this 'Doctor', I mean, that you know of?"


	2. Chapter 2- Deal with the Devil Part Two

"Oh yes. In his closet. He got so angry. He told me to go fetch his coat, and then I saw it. Now, I wouldn't have done anything for Sherlock like that normally, but he was in a hurry. I saw something that looked out of the ordinary, poking out from his closet. I looked in and saw an entire case file, diagrams, pictures, and everything of that Doctor. He panicked when he saw me looking in there."

"Can you show me?"

"The door is locked tight. So you'll have to figure something else out. I'm going to go get some food front the store, so if you would like, you could wait here."

"Yes. Thank you very much."

As soon as Mrs. Hudson was out of sight, and Molly heard the front door lock, she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She unlocked his door, then his closet. Mrs. Hudson had been right. Sherlock seemed to have taken a secret case. The newest note had been made just days ago.

'Meet at 10:30 PM in Carter-Williams park, Thursday. Bring sunglasses'.

A loud banging noise was heard from the entrance hall. Indistinct voices were heard, then someone running up the stairs. Molly ran out of Sherlock's room and shut the door as quickly as possible, just as a tall man entered the kitchen. He looked her right in the eyes.

"I found her!" He yelled. Two other men, both shorter, followed him.

"Why are you working with Crowley?" The shorter man with the black hair asked. His hand was in a fist and it started to glow.

"What are y- It was you! You sent me that phone call!" Molly gasped.

"I can't believe that we're going international again. I hate planes." The other short one said.

"Molly Hooper? I'm Sam Winchester. You were contacted yesterday by Crowley. We need to know what he wanted." The tallest one said.

"Why should I trust you?" Molly inquired.

"You don't have a choice. What did Crowley want?"

"Molly?" Mrs. Hudson's voice was heard from below. She came up the stairs. "Molly, who are these people?"

"Nevermind. They were just going."

The black haired man tilted his head slightly and started to say "No we-"

"Yeah, we're just going, Cas." The one who 'hates planes' said. He gave Molly a look that told her that he would be back. The three men left the house.

"Well, what was that all about?"

"Clients looking for Sherlock. I had to tell them he was out. They were pretty insistent."

"Oh, I get people like that all the time. Coming to meet the great Sherlock Holmes."

"Yeah."

Late that night, Mary went over to see Sherlock. Tom had insisted on coming. Sherlock apparently had save the world again. Molly smiled and laughed with them, then when they were distracted, she excused herself to the bathroom. She was really going to grab that note she had seen. She might as well prove it. Just as she was grabbing the note, Sherlock caught her.

"Molly, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just cleaning up your room. It's a mess in here!"

"Go." He told Molly. She left as fast as she could. She was driving home alone. Rain poured down on her car.

"Molly Hooper. If you give that to Crowley, I'll-" Castiel started.

"I'm not giving it to Crowley. What are you, Cas?" She asked.

"I'm an Angel-"

"No way."

"Of the Lord."

"I don't believe in Angels."

"Do you want me to prove it to you more?"

"More than breaking into my car?"

"I didn't break into your car. Molly-"

"Why are you following me?"

"Molly, listen to me. You made a deal with Crowley. If you don't answer him in the given time-"

Molly pulled the car over.

"Get out. Get out now."

"What day is it Molly? When is you deal up?" Molly reached over, opened the door, then pushed Cas out onto the street. "Molly!"

Molly hit on the gas. Thursday finally came around. At nine forty, she headed to the park. Sherlock was sitting on a bench, waiting. Molly hid behind a tree. After a couple minutes, a grinding noise echoed over the empty field. Molly slowly opened her eyes, and breathed out. She was just about to turn around to see what it was when someone grabbed her and blocked her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Molly. What are you doing here?" He asked. He pulled her out from behind the tree, and forced her into a blue box that hadn't been there a couple of minutes ago. He pushed her to the floor. She carefully got up, watching him.

"So, it was Molly. Is this the right girl, Cas?" A man asked. Molly turned around to see a man with grey hair, leaning on a silver rail. The man who claimed to be an Angel, Cas, was standing over by the console. It was a giant room. Green and silver. And freezing cold.

"Where are we? What are you doing here? And why is it so cold?"

"Sherlock. This has gotten out of hand. Crowley knows that you know me, so he might send someone after you. You have to leave John and Baker street."

"What if we brought John with?"

"If you want to stay with John, you'll have to let us take Molly to somewhere else."

"Could she stay here?"

"We would have to leave her in the bunker. It's the safest place for her now."

"Do I get a stay in all of this?"

"No!" All three of them yelled at once. Suddenly, the door burst open. Sam and Dean pushed a startled man into the room.

"John?"

"Um, sorry Sherlock. I didn't mean-"


	3. Chapter 3- The Angels Have the Phone Box

"We found him outside. This has gotten way out of hand. Now everyone knows." Sam said. John was terrified. He ran over to Molly.

"Why is it so cold?" He whispered. A low growl reached their ears. Sam and Dean started to back away from the door.

"Molly! John! Get away from the door! Now!" Sherlock yelled. They stood, petrified, by the doorway. Random bursts of smoke appeared at different places.

"Where is the gun?"

"I gave it to Adam! It's in the bunker! Does anyone have a normal gun?"

"I have an Angel Blade, but it's too far to throw." The frozen air was nearly silent. Slowly, John reached down and gently lifted the gun out of his pocket. He carefully aimed it at the nearest puff of smoke. Bang! The gun broke the silence.

"Run!" John yelled, grabbing Molly's wrist. John's heart beated faster than it ever had before as they ran down the narrow, cold hallways of the machine, following Dean. Faster and faster they ran. A door slid shut behind them. The others had run too, but John could only guess at where they had gone. The three of them leaned against the steel door, now trapped in a cold room. Puffs of smoke appeared when they breathed, nearly turning to ice. Molly tried to keep warm by curling up between the door and the wall. John watched her, as Dean leaned against the wall, breathing hard. It felt like hour had passed by as they waited, slowly freezing.

"Why were you so scared?" Molly's cracked voice broke the silence, her lips nearly blue.

"So scared of what?" Dean asked, shivering.

"Scared of those things back there?"

"The Hellhounds?"

"Yeah. Why were you so scared?"

"I have a bad history with them." Dean flinched slightly.

"Please tell me?"

"The first time I died. I thought I was ready. I knew what was coming to me all year. I was ready for the pain. But I really wasn't. No one ever is."

"You died before?"

"I've died loads of times. But those are stories for another time. Is John okay?" Dean asked her. John was sleeping, slightly covered in frost.

"John, wake up. John. Wake up."

"Molly?"

"John. I think it's over. The Hellhounds must be gone. We should go out and see."

"I'm so cold. Why is it so cold?"

"The temporal settings are set like this because the Doctor is transporting a precious piece of material that has to stay frozen. It's called a Halo. If the temperature starts going up, it'll be realised and it will destroy this planet. We were going to bury it deep in ice, on Sturferene Four, a planet so cold that life freezes instantly, where it wouldn't be disturbed, but Crowley wants it. Now help me get this door open." For the first time, Molly looked at her surroundings. Then she saw something.

"Dean, was there ever anyone else here besides you and the other men?"

"Why would you think that?" He asked, trying to shift the frozen door. Molly stood up, the extra coat falling off her. She wobbled over to the other side of the bed that was frozen stiff.

"There is someone here!" She nearly cried. She leant over. "She's nearly dead. We need help."

Dean ran over to see a blue faced girl. Snow was in her hair, and she looked as if she had fallen.

"Clara! Clara wake up! I forgot that she was in the TARDIS. This is my fault! We have to get that door open. Keep her as warm as possible! She's been in here for hours! John, help me lift this door. If there are Hellhounds outside, it's better than freezing in here."

John and Dean pushed on the door.

"I'll help!" Molly chimed in. "We need to get her out of the TARDIS as fast as possible."

Together, they pushed on the door as hard as they could. Finally, the door gave way.

"Yes! I can carry Clara. You two, try to find the control room."

"Well, well, well. I thought it might be you four trying to make a break for it first."

"Crowley!"

"I see you met my Hellhounds. I might say, you did clear the end of the bargain. You can live. But sadly, I'm going to have to kill your friends."

"Hey! Crowley!" Someone yelled. He stuck out his hand and light blasted Crowley in the face. Crowley cursed and vanished.

"Castiel! Clara is hurt!" Dean yelled to him.

"Dean, you're frozen. I have to-"

"Clara first!" Dean yelled. Cas set his hand on Clara's forehead. The frost melted off and she gasped for air.

"Cas? Dean? Who are they? What happened?"

Cas set his hand on Dean too. The ice melted away. He turned to John.

"No! No! I'm good thank you-" Cas set his hand on John's forehead. Warmth suddenly filled his body, melting the ice away. John felt strong again. He regained full feel of his body, and his bullet wound didn't hurt anymore. Cas did the same for Molly.

"We need to get out of here before Crowley, or what ever his name is, finds us again." Molly said.


	4. Chapter 4- Why don't I have a life?

"Who're you?" Clara asked her.

"I'm Molly Hooper, and this is John Watson. Do you know where the Doctor might go when he is attacked?"

"Um, the library. It's the safest, and warmest place in the TARDIS. I know I should have stayed there. Some stupid emergency flashlight this was." She lifted the flashlight that they had found her holding.

"How do we get there?"

"Follow me."

The Doctor sat in a chair, wrapped up in a blanket, in the cool room. Sherlock flipped through books from the shelves, and Sam was refreshing the salt by the door.

"The TARDIS is frozen everywhere else. They've been trapped somewhere in there for hours. We need back up. All of the angels that would help us, besides Cas, are dead."

"Do you have any grace left?"

"No. That would be the easiest way to find Cas."

"How about good Demons?" Sherlock looked up from his book.

"No. No one can zap us out of here. It's the TARDIS."

"If we could just reach the console and get everyone out, I can do a clean wipe. It will take every living thing and put them in the jail at the center of the TARDIS."

"You have a jail."

"It's new and unbreakable. At least by Gallifreyan standards. Then we can eject the cells and get away."

"We have to do that. It's our only choice. But we have to get out of here first. And we have to find everyone. We should leave a note. We'll go back to the control room, prep the system, and wait for them there."

"And bring the salt."

"And the salt."

Castiel was the first to reach the library.

"They're gone. They left a note. Console room. Hurry,"

The group started running to the console room.

"How do you know the Doctor anyway?" John asked Castiel.

"We've actually only have know him since Tuesday."

"What?!" John suddenly stopped, a growling noise coming to his ears.

"They're here. RUN!" Castiel ran ahead, boosted by adrenaline. They slid into the control room. Crowley was standing there, holding a vintage gun, pointed at Sam.

"Stop, or I'll kill Moose. And you wouldn't want that squirrel."

Everyone stood still, watching Crowley.

"Okay. Where is the Halo?" He turned to the Doctor.

"It's in Lab D, in corridor Forty Two." The Doctor said through his teeth.

"I saw that Lab. It's coded in Old Gallifreyan."

"I have the key." The Doctor took a engraved key out of his pocket.

"You are trying my non-patience. That key is drenched in salt and Holy Water! I need someone to come with me. You!" He pointed at John. "And Castiel. Go get that key."

John gingerly walked over to the Doctor and took the key from him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Now, all of you, walk out the door. Not you, John! Come with me."

The Doctor quickly whipped out his Sonic, jumped out of the door, and yelled "RUN JOHN! CAS! You have five seconds!" John broke free of Crowley's grasp and started running. He could see the Hellhounds strait ahead of him. There was only one thing he could do. He jumped. For a couple seconds, it felt like slow motion, then he hit the ground and slid. He kicked off the floor again and ran as fast as he could to the door. Crowley grabbed hold of Castiel's trenchcoat. Just as John was about reach it, the door slammed shut.

"John!"

"Cas!"

The was a whooshing noise, then the TARDIS door opened. Crowley, John, and Cas were gone, along with the hounds.

"You have to get them back!"

"I might be able to, if I just reverse the polarity, type in some code, I might be able to bring them back. I can only find one code that's not a Hellhound. I can't tell who it is. It could be Crowley."

"This is our only chance to get John or Cas back. We have to take that chance."

"Then here goes." The Doctor said. He looked up.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" Sam asked. Something flickered. Then someone appeared, flickering in and out of reality.

"I've almost got them. He's stabilizing!"

"Sherlock? What happened?" John's voice was heard.

"John!" Sherlock cried. Dean turned his head and quietly left the TARDIS. John stabilized. Sherlock ran to him.

"John, I was so worried. Don't do that again. I need my blogger."

A loud flapping noise came from outside. Castiel walked into the TARDIS. Dean followed him in.

"Cas, you're okay." Sam said mildly.

"I escaped just before. I see John made it out okay."

"Now that everyone's alive and safe, let never, ever meet eachother again unless if the Earth is in dire need, okay. Don't ever call me again unless it is of utmost importance. I just want to go back to solving crimes on the human front. The Doctor and Clara can go back to saving the Earth from Alien invasion, and you brothers just go do what you do."

"Don't be such a spoil sport John! You can't go back to your normal life after seeing all of this! You have to get out there and help. Who knows what goes on in England that the brothers and Cas don't take care of, I mean, who knows how much work there is to be done in this galaxy, and even this Universe, and the Parrales, the Alternate futures, everything!" Clara replied happily.

"Urgh. I hate Alternate Futures." Dean moaned.

"You hate everything." Clara moaned back.

"I don't hate pie." He said hopefully.

"If you ever need help with a case or something, call me."

"We will. I promise you, we need every piece of help we can get."

Everyone had gone home, except for one. He checked his phone, standing by the Cardiff Water Monument, in Wales, waiting for someone.

"Are you sure that this is safe? Are you sure that once you're done, you'll give all the power back. If you aren't ready-"

"I have to do this, Harkness." Castiel said quietly.

"Only one day, can you promise. You'll take charge of Heaven, but then just give it up. You have to promise me, because if you don't-" Jack warned.

"You'll have to stop me. I'm ready." Castiel declared.

"Then send the text." Jack watched Castiel as he typed the words. Five words appeared on a phone in Scotland. 'I'm ready to do this."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Castiel. He did really come around." Crowley smiled to himself. The End.


	5. Don't Play God- Seriously Castiel?

S1E2- Don't Play God

"Doctor, Sherlock, I made this message, Code Godstiel, if Castiel ever followed through with his plan to get power. He is calling himself 'God'. I need your help. Come to Lebanon, Kansas as fast as you can, before-" The message crackled out. Then a familiar, but different voice is heard.

"Stop this before it's too late, or I will have to stop you." Castiel's voice was loud and clear. The message ended. The Doctor looked at Sherlock and Molly.

"I haven't heard from Sam and Dean since. I went to Lebanon, but I found no signs of them. I'm worried."

"We'll take the case." Sherlock smiled absently.

In the Men of Letters bunker, Sam and Dean sat at one of the tables.

"It's been days, Sam. They aren't coming."

"Do you know where Adam is?" Sam asked tiredly, out of options.

"He's in the file room."

"Is he- um- okay?"

"Hey guys." Adam was standing outside the door, holding a lot of old, heavy looking files.

"Adam. How are you going on the contacts?"

"I got news from Garth and Bobby. Garth is busy, but Bobby is on his way back down here. Oh, and I think I found a way to summon the TARDIS. It's really complex but nothing Sam or Kevin can't interpret."

"By the way, any news from Kevin?"

"No, sorry Dean, but I'm sure he's okay."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Somebody sent a weird message to the bunker phone."

"Can you play it for us?"

"One second!" Adam put down files on the table and went into the computer room.

"What's up with Adam?" Sam asked.

"I think he's just happy to be with someone. He's been in isolation for about, what? Six years? Besides Kevin and Michael, we're the only people he's seen in that long, ever since we saved him from the cage." Dean said quietly.

"I have it! Here it is!" Adam said happily. He set a big recorder on the desk. He fiddled with some switches. There was silence, then an old friend's voice .

"I'm coming. Tell my little brother. I'm alive." The voice said. Then there was silence.

"It's Gabriel. Gabriel is alive." Sam said.

"What will we tell him? I promised to take care of Cas. Now look what we've done!"

"We'll tell him the truth. We didn't know."

"We just can't tell Gabe-"

"Tell me what?" Everyone jumped and looked at Gabriel, who was leaning on a pillar.

"Tell me, where is Cas?" He asked

"Um-"

"We don't know."

"What! How did you lose him? You boys are so-"

"We didn't exactly lose him. He did something, and-"

"What did he do?"

"Hello. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I live in Wales. Castiel came to me weeks ago, talking about this Civil War he was involved in. He needed to stop it, and he had heard that Torchwood were the people for the job. We worked with a man named Crowley, who lived in Scotland, sending messages back and forth. We would harness the power of the Rift into Castiel's vessel then he would go to Heaven and end the Civil War. He would only have the power for one day, then we would return the power to the Rift. Castiel didn't come back. Then, we started to see him on the news. I came to America to find out what happened, then I discovered this lot. So here we are."

"You thought there were no repercussions? You thought that people didn't care about him? You thought that no one was trying to lead him away from that crap?" Gabriel blurted out.

"So you would be the older brother, then?"

"Please, everyone. lets just forget about the past right

"He took all of the energy from the Rift and is harnessing it. He, um-"

"He thinks that he's God." Sam finished.

"What!?"

Sherlock, Molly, the Doctor, John, and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Do you smell that?" Sherlock asked them.

"No. What?"

"Is that mint?"

"Oh, yes, Sherlock. Do you think it's important?"

"It could be."

"What's that?" Clara asked. She was pointing at dark smoke billowing from one side of the forest.

"Oh my god!" John exclaimed. They started running to the smoke.

"It's mint! The smoke smells like mint!" Sherlock yelled. The smoke was slowly turning white as they got to the spot where it was coming from. Gabriel and Dean were fighting.

"Stop!" Clara yelled. She ran between them.

"Get out of the way. Now!" Gabriel yelled. He hit Clara and she flew hard into a tree. A snapping noise was heard. The Doctor, Molly, and John ran over to her. Sherlock stood still, watching the fight unfold.

"You promised me that you'd keep him safe! I died for you and this is how you repaid me? You can't even take care of him for one year while I'm away?"

"I'm sorry, Gabe, we didn't-"

Gabriel punched Dean harder.

"After everything I did for you. I protected your brother! And now you tell me you let him go off playing God!"

"Stop! All of you! Everyone! Clara is hurt! I think her left rib was broken. We need to get her out of here." John yelled. Gabe turned his head slightly, gesturing to Clara.

"Don't think this is over, Dean." He said calmly. Dean watched Gabe as he touched Clara's stomach gently.

"She'll be okay in a couple hours. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. That was an accident." Gabriel looked into the Doctor's eyes. Then he got up and walked away to the bunker. Sam passed him, running to help Dean up.

"Follow us. We'll show you where we live."

The first thing Sherlock thought of the bunker was 'It's bigger on the inside'. Then he remember that the Winchester brothers were people that Mycroft would call 'goldfish'. They couldn't have this technology, and they certainly couldn't have made it.

"It's the Men of Letters Bunker." The Doctor and Adam said at the same time.

"Who are you, exactly?" The Doctor asked the young man.

"I'm Adam Milligan. I'm the youngest Legacy."

"What is a Legacy?" Molly asked.

"The descendants of the Men of Letters."

"Who was your ancestor?" The Doctor asked.

"Henry Winchester." Adam said.

"Oh, so you're a Winchester too?" Molly laughed.

"Please, don't ever call me a Winchester. I'm not one, and I'll never be."

"Okay."

This drew Sherlock's attention to Adam. 'Don't ever call me a Winchester.' Pleased to see us. No, _way_ too pleased. Years of childhood abandonment. Absent father. Hasn't been outside in years. Trapped somewhere. Sick, tired, stays up too late. Is holding a older phone, about 2003 style, cheap, knock-off clothes, dirty, doesn't take good care, stress lines, pale face, haunted look. Brothers can't stand to look him in the eye for more than three minutes. Seems to hold tension. Dean looks at Adam with a pained look on his face. Adam seems to have pent up anger and stress, but he is relieved to be with people other than his brothers, who he has been stuck with for a couple years, but none of them have gotten past what happened years ago. Dean, at that moment, pulled Adam over, away from the others to a bookshelf. Sherlock listened quietly while the others were talking.

"Adam, I know you want to leave, but we made a promise. As long as you stay here, Lucifer stays trapped in the cage. We need you just to hold on, okay?"

Then Dean went back to the main group.

"John, follow me, I have a place where you can put Clara." Dean said.

"Thanks." John replied.

"I have some empty rooms in the next hallway, so if anyone wants to-" Adam started.

"I'll go!" Sherlock called.

"Okay." Adam said. He lead Sherlock down a short hallway.

"You'll be staying here, and John will have the room across the hall."

"Excellent. But I'd like to ask you something."

"What?" Adam asked, guarded.

"What happened to you and your brothers about, six or five years ago?"

"Nothing."

"Please. You're the first person that I couldn't read your whole story. I know it started off when your father abandoned you for your older brothers-"

"Don't talk about my father. And my privacy is my privacy. You don't need to know what happened and you never will." Adam stalked off down the hall. Sherlock was left in awe. He watched Adam leave. Hunched shoulders, protective, defensive. None of the traits Sherlock had originally matched him with. Adam wasn't angry. He was explosive. He tried to pack it all in, but he hated his brothers, and he had disowned being a Winchester. At first Sherlock had thought that Adam didn't want to leave, but now Sherlock realised that he couldn't leave. 'Or Lucifer would be released from the cage', whatever that meant. So Adam must have been trapped there, and now he's the thin line between Lucifer's freedom and Humanity. Of course, Sherlock got even more confused because all of that is stupid. But he had to be right.

Later, they all assembled at the main table for a meeting about what had happened to Castiel. A new man was sitting by Dean. Adam wasn't there, Sherlock observed, Clara was still healing in her room, and Gabriel sat at the very end of the table, away from everyone else.

Lonely, Sherlock observed of Gabriel. Little brother is current closest friend, came back thinking he was in the care of Dean Winchester, greatly resents Dean for losing Castiel. Candy lover, had sense of humor, fading laugh lines. Stressed, a few strands of grey hair. Old green jacket, black t-shirt, old stains, possibly old blood.

"Castiel, the angel you all met last week, has turned on us. He has taken in a great assumption of power and he believes that he is God. We have to take him down. He's all over the news. He has killed way too many people. He can't hold that type of power for very long. And that is why I invited this man.

"Hell, Captain Jack Harkness. We can use the TARDIS to conduct the energy back into the Rift. But you'll need him to get into the TARDIS and stand still. All of that energy will take a while to drain."

"How much are we talking?"

"Massive amounts. Think Nuclear."

"How is Novak holding it? Cas is already hard enough."

"I don't know, but I know that it was supposed to last one day."

"Castiel will have to keep healing himself, more and more, every single hour. I know my little brother, and I know that he can last a couple of weeks like that, but then he would disintegrate from the pressure. We have about five days. We have to find him now."

"Are you going to need to filter the TARDIS for this? Will she be okay?"

"Yes. But most likely, it won't kill her."

"Let's get started, then."

"This is ridiculous. We can't save Castiel. We have to kill him. There isn't a better choice. Do you think he'll want to give up that type of power?" Sherlock said.

"You can't kill him like that! He is my little brother. I care about him. And I didn't wait all of these years just to kill him."

"Two Teams. Save or Stop. Pick your side. Raise your hands if you want to save him."

"We should wait until the others are here, but we'll agree later. I'll be the person who knows the groups. Majority rules." Sam told them. In the following weeks, Bobby Singer arrived. They told him the situation and let him think about it. On the news, the death toll was getting higher. Clara decided to not take part in deciding, because she didn't want to cause more conflict, and didn't know Castiel well enough to make any choices like that for him. Dean was very grateful for that. Finally, they all met at the table, everyone, including Adam, to hear the results.

"It was a tie. Clara, you have to decide." Clara looked at Dean, then at the Doctor. She knew what the Doctor had chosen. He would think that Castiel needed to be stopped. But what did the Doctor know about Castiel? Why should he chose his fate?

"No one should have to make this choice, but I chose-" She looked around, seeing Dean's pleading face, Gabriel's readiness to go find a way to save Cas himself if she said 'stop'. She saw Adam, who looked lost somewhere, and Bobby Singer, who looked like he would die for Castiel rather than let him go. "-Save."

The reaction was instant. Gabriel leaned back in his seat, Dean sighed, Sherlock looked pissed. But the Doctor was the worst. His face was emotionless. He got up from his seat and left. Getting angry at his reaction, Clara got up too and followed him outside.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled as soon as they got outside. He didn't answer. He kept on walking to his TARDIS. "Doctor, you son of a ! Look at me!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Doctor, we are supposed to save planets, and help people. Everyone needs our support in there, especially Dean and Gabriel. That person you want to kill has an older brother and really, really, really close friend. We owe them to help bring him home. We owe them. They helped us deliver the Halo to somewhere it can't hurt anyone. Why can't we help them save their friend?"

"What if their friend doesn't want to be saved?"

"We'll save him anyway, because that is what we do. We bring people back together, we end revolutions, we do whats right when everyone else runs away! You told me that once. I don't care if you are afraid, or tired, or simply done. He isn't Missy. You've compared everyone and everything to Missy ever since you drove her insane-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about Missy!" He yelled, turning around, he punched her. "Find your own way home. I'm not coming back for you." He slammed the door shut. The whirring noise started again, and the TARDIS faded. Clara sat down on her bed in the Buker, her eyes still puffy from the encounter, her jaw bruised.

"Hey Clara." Someone with a soft voice said. Clara looked up. Adam stood in the doorway. Clara studied him for the first time up close. She noticed he had old scars, fading now. She had never notice how pale he was, as if he hadn't gone outside in years, and how fragile he looked.

"Hey Adam."

"Do you need some ice for your bruise?" He asked. She shook her head. "Do you want to talk?"

Clara nodded. Adam sat by her on the bed.

"Tell me." Adam said softly. There was something about Adam that Clara just felt familiar with. She could tell that he had gone through more pain than her on the tenfold, but he still cared. He understood. But it was almost like he was two different people. She knew that under the surface, he was angry, trapped, and scared, but if she hadn't have seen that version of him, she couldn't have guessed. And she told him everything. She told him out the Doctor, his magical blue box, the laces they had been. The way he had thought she was someone else. She told him about being ripped through time. She told him about how she felt that the Doctor pushed her away. She told him about Danny Pink, the Cybermen, and Missy. Then she told him about what happened to Missy. The accident that happened in 2020, when Missy lost all sense of who she was, trying to make up for her mistakes. Then she told Adam about their fights, and how the Doctor had seemed to have lost all hope. He listened to her, the whole way through, reacting to her words in a way she had never seen before. Total understanding. Once she was done, they sat there for a while, listening to the sound of a rainstorm that had rolled in. Clara knew she shouldn't do this, but she asked anyway.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Adam tightened his jaw. I've just ruined it, Clara thought. But then Adam relaxed.

"Maybe I need to tell someone too." He said weakly. "But there isn't much to tell."

"I'm listening."

"I don't really know how to put this right. I've never told anyone this before, and the people who know where they're, so- um."

"It's okay."

"My mother was murdered six years ago, and I was too. I was in Heaven. Then, I was told that if I listened and followed the Angels, I could save the world and see my mom again. They brought me back to life, but I was taken by my older brothers, Sam and Dean. I wanted nothing to do with them, so I ran away and found the Angels. But I was wrong. The Angels didn't need me. Instead, they tortured me to get at my brothers, and my brothers, well, they left me behind. The Angels couldn't get Dean, so they used me as Michael's vessel instead. Then, one thing after another, Sam and I fell into Lucifer's cage. Someone came to get Sam about one and a half years in. I thought that they would come back to get me, and I waited, year after year, for someone to rescue me. Then, on my sixth year anniversary, Castiel rescued me, but there was a catch. I can't leave the Bunker, or I'll let the Archangels, Michael and Lucifer, free."

"Can't you find some way out of it?"

"It might break the cage, and that's the last thing we need with Godstiel running around out there."

"I wish I could do something to help you."

"You can't make a difference for everything, Clara Oswald, but you can try. And I think the Doctor deserves that hope. Will you give him another chance?"

"Will you give Sam and Dean another chance?" She asked quietly. Emotion upon emotion flited across his face. Finally, he looked up.

"I can try my hardest." He smiled.

"Then I will too."

Sherlock yawned as he walked down the stairs in his bathrobe.

"What are you doing?" He asked Gabriel and Dean, who looked like cats chasing a laser on a map.

"We're tracking Cas. He moves too fast. If we could just find a place where stops more often- Hey look! It's saying that he's here in Lebanon. Right in the- Um, Sherlock come to me. Don't turn around."

"Just because he doesn't turn around doesn't mean that I can't see him."

"Uh, hiya Cas. We didn't know you were coming! Do you want to-"

"Sleep." Cas demanded to Sherlock. Sherlock passed out and fell down the stairs.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled. Cas turned towards him. The shout had grabbed Adam and Clara's attention. They ran into the room.

"I didn't need to come here, but I warned the Winchesters that if they fought back, I'd have to-"

"CASTIEL! You are better than this! And now you're dying. Novak can only hold so much power. You're going to burn right through him! You have one chance, and you've got to do it now, or we'll have to stop you!" Adam yelled to him.

"Adam Milligan, if you weren't the thin line between Lucifer and his freedom, you would be dead."

"Yes, and if you didn't have a loving brother, a amazing friend, or a caring Time Traveler, you'd be dead too."

"That doesn't-"

"You're burning through Novak. If you hadn't had Novak, you wouldn't have understood what it meant to be a father, what it meant to truly love, or care for someone, to sacrifice everything to save his own family. Please, Castiel, stop killing people, can't you see that it's wrong?" Adam pleaded.

"What would Novak had thought if he was still here? What would he say to you? What would Claire say, if she was here. She probably knows what you've done, Cas, and she'll want you to stop. You've killed loads of Human Beings and Angels alike. Please Cas. What am thinking?"

"Dean-"

"Please, Cassy, listen to the mud monkeys. They're right. You have to give up this power. Jack has built a system that can work without the TARDIS, and we can save you." Gabriel told him. "It's time to give up the battle that you can't win."

Cas started to smile, but then he fell down the stairs, landing at the bottom with Sherlock.

"He's losing control!" Someone yelled.

"Get him to the garage!"

Jack was just working on the power filter when Gabriel came, dragging Cassy over his shoulder.

"Is it ready?"

"Not yet. We need a power transmitter like the TARDIS, but I can't find anything like-" A whirling noise cut Jack off. The TARDIS landed in the middle of the room.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed. The Doctor stepped out, smiling, he ran to Clara.

"Clara. I want you to forgive me. And I'm going to tell you the truth. You remind me of her. You remind me of Missy. Yes, I'm afraid. I'm scared to death because I'm worried I'll destroy you like I destroyed her. I'm worried you'll become her. Clara, Missy wasn't just my friend, or my enemy, she was the only person I really cared for. She got me up in the mornings and she gave me something to live for. Thats when I discovered our truths. She killed people. I couldn't bare it, so I left and started traveling. I stole the TARDIS, and I took my Granddaughter with me. Then I met the Master again, just when I thought that she was long gone. She broke my hearts, Clara."

"But that still doesn't give you the right to hurt me. I should leave you. I should go back home and live my life before I grow old. I should leave. But I won't. I'm going to give you another chance. Just one more. Prove to me that I'm not just that ghost you thought I was when we met. Because I can make different choices. I can become a better person. I'm going to go save planets, I'm going to help people, and I'm going to do what is right. Will you?"

"What is this now, my eighth try at this? Yes. Yes, I will, and I promise you that this time, I'll get it right. I won't let you down, Clara. And I mean it, I mean it with all of the worlds. I woon't let you down, Clara Oswin Oswald, the Impossible Girl."

"Three minutes!" Jack yelled.

"I can't do this, Dean."

"Cas, you have to let go of the power!"

"No, I can't do this. I can't keep on betraying you like this. I can't keep on dying, and just expecting you to wait for me to get back. I don't even know what brings me back! But I think this is it. This is my last stand."

"No, you'll live. You'll always live. You'll always be Castiel. My Castiel."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"We're ready! It's now or never!"

"Goodbye, Dean."

"No! Cas!"

Castiel started glowing, soft at first, but soon turning too bright for Dean to see. Dean closed his eyes and looked away, breathing hard.

"It's working! The power is going back into the Rift!" Jack yelled over the noise. Pressure started to bear down on their ears.

"Dean! Get away from Castiel. You're going to burn up!"

"No! I have to stay by his side!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Jack yelled. Someone wrapped their arms around Dean and forced him up. It was Sam. Sam pulled him away from Castiel, who's glow intensified. Dean fought back, trying to get back to Cas. Gabriel grabbed his other arm, holding him still.

"You'll get hurt. I can't let you do that. Dean is an idiot. Let me help you hold on to him." Gabriel looked Sam in the eyes. If Dean didn't know Sam better, he would say that Sam and Gabriel were a couple. The glow started fading. Castiel fell down. Sam and Gabe let go of Dean, so Dean ran to his closest friend.

"Cas? Hey, Cas? Cas? Cas! Wake up!" Dean tried to shake Cas to wake him up, but his hand was burnt instantly.

"Ahh!" Dean cried. The glow faded completely. "Hey Cas, wake up."

Gabriel slowly walked over with Sam. He leaned over and checked his little brother's pulse.

"He's in shock! His heart has stopped!" Gabriel pushed Dean out of his way. Everyone watched him try to perform CPR. Gabe pushed harder and faster, trying to get Cas to breathe.

"Come on Cassy! What are you doing? Someone help me! Sam! Dean! John! Clara! Doctor?! Why won't any of you help me?! I NEED TO GET HIM BREATHING! One-two-three-four-" Gabriel continued to try for what felt like years. Dean cried silent tears, watching Gabe push harder. Slowly, a tear dripped down Clara's cheek. She hadn't known Cas very well, but watching Gabriel try to breathe life into Cas's limp body was too much to handle. She set her head against the Doctor's shoulder, and for once, he accepted her embrace and held her back. The Doctor was barely holding tears back. How much could Castiel mean to his brother, who would not and could not accept his death.

"Please. Please, ANYONE! HELP ME! He can't die. Not now. Not after everything we've done together. Cas? Cas, wake up. Wake up." Gabriel's voice broke, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Every bad thing I ever said to you, you know I never meant it. You were always my favorite little brother. You were my opposite. You stayed far away from conflict, and I always tried to pull you back in. I left you because I loved you. And I missed you, every single second. I pretended like I didn't care. You were just a simple Angel, and I was an Archangel, but that wasn't true. You were so unique. And I can't believe I lost you. I won't believe I lost you, because I haven't. And I won't. Not ever. You are strong, and brave. You made your own rules and tried to fix Heaven, but now there isn't anything to fix. You are my little brother, Castiel, and I- I love you beyond anything else that I would live or die for. So thank you for being my brother. Thank you for being the kindest, most caring, but most lost Angel there ever was, and I- I really do love you, and I will always, always forgive you."

"That was beautiful." Castiel grinned and sat up.

"Oh come on! None of that counts! I didn't mean a single word!"

Dean started to laugh. Everyone seemed to pick up on that, breaking down in laughter. Castiel hugged Dean. And Dean hugged back, maybe a little too tightly. The Doctor started clapping. Everyone was cheering. Clara went over to Adam startled him with a full blown kiss.

"None of that counts! I didn't mean a single-"

"Come here you!" Castiel hugged Gabriel, even when he squirmed. "And you know what, Gabriel? I forgive you too."

Gabriel kind of smiled at that.

Far away, a black haired woman in a pink dress stood in front of a console.

"They saved the world. Again. The stakes weren't too high this time, though. We could try to raise the stakes, see how much he can handle before his mind breaks. Well, you can't go wrong with rogue Time Lords. How about the Hunger Games?"


	6. Episode 3- Super Games

"From District 221B- Sherlock Holmes, James Moriarty, and John Watson. From District 666- Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Castiel. From District 8/18- The Doctor, Missy Masters, and Rani. Our specials this year are Lucifer Shurley, Molly Hooper, and Clara Oswald. Let the annual 334th Super Games begin. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-" A gong rang out.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled as he ran as hard as he could away from the Cornucopia. He tripped over fallen branches and the scattered rocks. Trees were everywhere. Dean couldn't predict where Sam would be, but he knew where Cas would always be. A river. After Dean had gotten as far as he could, the sun was starting to go down. He had predicted that Sherlock and John would team up together with that 'Doctor' or Theta, or whatever they called him, the man with the 3inch tall, silver hair. Lucifer would find Moriarty and they would take the Cornucopia. It appeared that he had been right. He had climbed a tree to see that the three people, Lucifer, Rani, and Moriarty had taken the motherload of weapons. Dean couldn't see where any of the other people had gone. He started to fall asleep.

"Adam Milligan-Winchester." The woman had read off the card from the fish bowl. Adam had stood up, his face set, ready to try to fight for his life. But it was hopeless. Every other reaping had picked people with talent and strength, with background. All Adam could account for was that everyone would underestimate him.

"No! Adam!" Someone had yelled. "This can't happen again! You can't take my place! I volunteer!" Silence had met that scream and everyone turned to see Adam's eldest brother, Dean. Dean walked up to the stage.

"No! No! Dean! We need you! No one needs me!" Adam yelled as he tried to get Dean to turn back. Dean looked sadly into Adam's eyes.

"Sam Winchester." The woman said as Dean reached the stage. Dean flinched at that name as Adam's only other brother took the stage.

"And James Castiel Novak." She declared. Everyone who had ever taken care of Adam was now gone. He had been orphaned, and now this. When the woman announced that people could go say their farewells, Adam ran to the building. Gabriel was standing there, hugging his little brother. Claire seemed to be crying silently, watching them.

"Cas! You have to live through this. You have to find a way to get through this, and somehow, bring Sam and Dean back home too." Gabe sadly let go.

"Adam, you stay strong, okay? Remember that?" Dean said quietly to Adam, stroking his Amulet. Sam stared blankly out the window.

Claire ran to Castiel.

"I don't care anymore that you aren't my father. You saved me over and over again, and now- All Supernatural and Alien powers are going to be turned off in the arena so no Mark of Cain, no Angel Powers, nothing demonic, no regenerating, no witchcraft, and now-"

"And now I'm going to live. And the Winchesters are coming with me." He looked into Adam's eyes. "I promise."

Back in the arena, John Watson was sitting in an enclosed space, a group of rocks he had found.

"John!" Sherlock gasped as he ran out of the woods, covered in mud and leaves. John stood up as fast as he could. John remember when they had been chosen. He rembered Mrs. Hudsun, Lestrade,Mary, and Mycroft saying goodbye before they had ended up here.

"Sherlock!" John cried.

"Oh John, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sherlock stuttered. "I thought I had lost you!"

Molly ran out of the trees to them.

"Sherlock! You run way too fast! Oh, John. It's so good to see that you're alright. We need to find a place to sleep for the night. I think I saw a river back there."

"Yes. Yes! A river would be the perfect place to hide! Lets go!"

They set up camp on the North side of the river, up on the shore. Sherlock had grabbed a backpack on his way out, containing some food, a blanket, a tent, and a metal blade that they couldn't figure out.

"The blade looks Supernatural. We may be able to use it on Hellhounds, or Demons."

"I think this is an Angel Blade. Didn't we learn about these in elementary or something?"

"Brilliant, John! Yes! There are two Angels that I know of in this arena. Castiel and Lucifer! We can use this to kill them, but I think it's the only one!" Sherlock had excitedly said before they had fallen asleep. The tent was bright, neon yellow, though, so Sherlock had covered it in mud with John and Molly's help.

It was nearly midnight when Sherlock woke up in the dark. A noise like a snapping twig.

"John!" He whispered, shaking John until he moaned and woke up. Molly was sitting out side, watching for more movement. She was on watching duty. Suddenly, she started to scream, but stopped. John and Sherlock jumped out of the ten, Sherlock holding the Angel Blade, ready to attack whoever was there. A short dark haired man was standing there in a dirty trenchcoat, holding Molly hostage, blocking her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Stop!" The man yelled. "I want an alliance." He let go of Molly and she ran back to Sherlock. The man eyed the blade dangerously.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Castiel." Sherlock and Castiel said at the same time.

"You're an Angel. Why should we trust you?"

"I have no power in the arena, and need help finding two people. I heard that is what you do. You find people, and solve cases."

"Correct."

"I can help you survive in return. I know the other Angel well. I can show you his weaknesses." Castiel declared. Sherlock lowered the blade.

"Okay. There's a field that I want to survey in the morning. You should come with me."

Later that morning, Castiel and Sherlock were out on the field.

"Stop!" Sherlock suddenly yelled. Castiel froze.

"It's an explosive. If you step on it-"

"I'm fine. I'm not going to." Castiel said, quiet.

Dean searched the forest for the day. The sun was setting.

"Dean?" Sam was standing in the lake Dean had found. "Dean, is that you?"

"Sam!" Dean ran to him, splashing water everywhere.

"It's so good to see you before-"

"Before what Sam?" Something was wrong. Sam wobbled a little.

"Sam?"

"I just needed to see you one last time." Sam smiled sadly, a tear falling down his face.

"What? Sam!" Dean cried. Sam fell over into Dean's arms. Dean slowly kneeled, trying to keep Sam up. There was blood in the water.

"Sam, where are you hurt?"

"Missy- she stabbed me. Listen, Dean. You have to win the Game. Promise me. Promise me you will."

"You'll be okay, Sam. We're always okay." The orange sun reflected across the murky water. "Sam? Sam, hey, wake up. You can't leave me here. You can't leave me-" Dean held Sam up, as if that could save him. But Sam wasn't going to be saved. He wasn't going to wake up. He was dead. Dean dragged Sam to the shore, tears streaking down his face.

"I'm going to find that son of a- and I'm going to get payback. I promise you."

Dean set Sam down gently, then looked out to the still starry sky.

"I am Dean Winchester. And I am going to win this stupid game! Do you hear me?"

Later that night, the first announcement came on, clarifying who had died that day. Only two people had died. Clara Oswald and Sam. According to the announcement, Clara Oswald had died from poisonous fruit. A loud, trumpeting theme song played as Dean fell asleep in the tree he had climbed. Far away, the Master sat in the cornucopia, muttering to herself, rocking back and forth. Rani and Moriarty sat a distance away, at a camp fire.

"I think that if any of us has to die first, it'll be her. She's insane!"

"Moriarty, watch your mouth. She's my last friend from 8/18 and I'm not losing her. Not yet." Rani gave Moriarty a deadly look.

"She's crazier than me! She didn't even move when that Winchester was about to kill her. She just sat there. As if she wanted to die right-off. It's a good thing too, that you killed him, or he might've killed me!" He whispered.

"The Master is a genius, you'll see. Aren't we all a bit insane?"

"It took us forever to find her at first! Speaking of finding people, where did that Angel go? He is our best defense against the heroes."

"What heroes?"

"You know, the people who try to stop you from mass murder."

"I don't view them as 'heroes'."

"Yes, fine, whatever. But where is he?"

"I'm here." Lucifer walked around the Cornucopia. "I was just overviewing the area. This 'Cornucopia', as you call it, is easily defendable. It should have a garden, though. Have you gone through the supplies?"

"Almost. We have apples, bananas, all types of fruit, a couple of first aid kits, seven sleeping bags, three tents, eight knives, two swords, a bow and five arrows, and what ever this." Moriarty held up a container of salt.

"Good. We can use the salt against demons, ghosts and hellhounds."

"Hellhounds?" Moriarty laughed.

"I wouldn't joke about that, Moriarty." Rani warned him.

"For two nights I have been in this hellhole, and now you're telling me that Hellhounds exist. No way."

The Doctor sat alone, holding the backpack he had grabbed from the cornucopia. He had tucked himself up next to a tree in an attempt to gain warmth. The night had gone cold. Maybe, just maybe, he could survive the games without killing anyone. He did have a weapon, but he promised himself that he wouldn't use it unless in self defense. A twig snapped. The Doctor slowly stood up, holding the gun close to his chest.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" Dean yelled. He was breathing heavily. "Please, don't shoot. I need to find someone. Her name is Missy. You're from the same district, right?"

"I'm the Doctor. Who're you?"

"My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. I promised someone that I would avenge them."

"Your brother, Sam. Poison blade to the back. I'm sorry."

"Would you like an alliance?"

"We should. But first, we have to go find Sherlock. I believe that he could help us. And I know that your other friend, Castiel, is with them."

"Let's go. Where are they?"

"To the north. Up by a river. Sherlock has been sending me code signals."

The Doctor and Dean had been trekking for a long time. The sun was starting to go down again. The Doctor was a few feet ahead, being more used to very long walks. An arrow suddenly shot out of a tree, nearly hitting Dean's head. Rani suddenly attacked the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Dean shouted. Another arrow missed him. Whoever was firing them was obviously a very bad shot. The Doctor pulled his gun out and aimed it at Rani.

"One more step, one more arrow, and Rani gets it." The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor, you wouldn't kill me." Rani smiled. She took a step closer to him. "We were friends, don't you remember? Oh yes, speaking of friends-" Rani grabbed Missy's arm and pulled her out of the trees. Rani put a long bladed knife to her throat. "I've got one right here."

"That won't work on me." The Doctor laughed.

"She killed my brother!" Dean yelled in anger.

"Are you so sure? See, Missy here has gone far past the crazy side. She hasn't killed anyone in years. She's innocent. She didn't kill Sam. I killed Sam!" Rani laughed.

"No!" Dean yelled as he ran towards the Time Lord. But a loud bang echoed through the forest, and Rani fell down, letting go of Missy. A cannon went off. But as soon as that happened, a arrow flew, finally hitting it's mark, then a second arrow hit the tree behind him, and a third arrow shot the ground beneath his feet. The Doctor fell down too, the surprise catching him in the wind. Whoever had been shooting stopped. They must have run out of arrows. Dean ran to the Doctor, who had fallen on Rani's dagger.

"Doctor?" Missy asked stupidly. "Doctor? Are you okay?"

"Missy. Dean. Tell Susan that I'm sorry. Will you, for an old man?"

"Doctor, you'll be okay. You can't die." Dean said hopefully.

"I can in here. Dean, will you keep Missy out of harm? It would mean a lot."

"Yeah, Doctor, I can. I will." Dean looked down at the old man. He seemed to be forming some sort of hazy, yellow glow. The glow faded and the Doctor went limp.

"Come on, Missy. We have to go north. To a river."

"What about the Doctor? We can't just leave him here."

"We have to."

Missy was more insane than Dean thought she would be. When he had seen her get chosen for the reaping, she hadn't even known that they'd called her name. The entire trip north was comprised of Missy humming quietly, whispering to herself, but barely ever really talking. Only once, did he ever really hear her say anything sane.

"Dean, how are we going to win the game?"

"I don't know. We will get a better chance if we can find the others."

"What if we don't find them? Are you sure they're alive?"

"Every night, a screen appears on the night sky and it tells you who died."

"I'm sorry about your brother. I saw it happen, but I didn't do anything. I feel really terrible."

"It wasn't your fault, Missy. But thank you."

It was silent for a few seconds, then Missy started humming again.

"I know that song." Dean told her softly. "Carryon my Wayward Son."

Missy's humming slowly put him to sleep.

Over at the river, Castiel and Sherlock were sitting outside the tent. Molly had gone hunting, and John was sleeping, because he was going to take the night watch. Suddenly, Molly screamed.

"Molly?!" Sherlock and Castiel ran as fast as they could into the forest. They ran into a clearing. Lucifer was standing there. He dropped Molly, her head hitting a rock. He smiled cruelly.

"Well hello there. The mighty Sherlock Holmes and his new companion, my least favorite little brother. Oops. I think I killed your little friend." He laughed and started running. Cas chased him as fast as he could, but Sherlock stopped. He gently felt Molly's pulse. There was no beat. She was bleeding. It was a stab wound. She had probably died as soon as she had hit that rock. John ran over to him.

"Sherlock, what-"

"Molly is dead, John. She's dead." Sherlock barely ever cried. He just didn't. It wasn't Sherlock. But he was. John slowly went over to batch of beautiful flowers. He pulled some up and gave them to Sherlock. Sherlock put them in Molly's hands, blocking the wound so no one could see it. Castiel stood across the meadow, gazing at the men.

"I lost him. He's gone. I'm sorry."

"It's their tent! We found them!" Missy said excitedly.

"Where are they?" Dean asked himself. There was food cooking over an open fire, but no one was there. A cannon banged loudly nearby.

"No! No!" Dean yelled. He started running to the noise. Missy followed, running awkwardly after him. Dean ran into the field where Molly was. Cas, Sherlock, and John turned around as soon as they heard Missy and Dean.

"Cas!" Dean cried, tears coming to his eyes.

"Dean!" Cas cried. They reunited halfway between, hugging each other.

"I thought I had lost you!"

"I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but I have news for you." A cool voice said. Crowley stood there, smiling.

"Who're you?" Missy asked him.

"I'm Crowley. And I've come to warn Mr. Sherlock Holmes that he is scheduled to have Hellhounds on his tale by midnight. So figure out a plan." Crowley vanished. Dean slowly looked at Sherlock.

"Get back to the tent. We have to make a plan."

Back in the tent, Dean, Cas, Sherlock, and John sat in a circle.

"Okay. If there are Hellhounds after you, I don't know what to really tell you."

"We need a place to be safe, and salt. Please tell me any of you have salt."

"I saw a field of salt!" Missy volunteered from outside.

"What?" Dean asked, surprised. Missy stuck her head in the tent.

"Yeah, Luci pointed it out when we were deciding to move camps. He said that salt can protect you from demons, ghosts, and Hellhounds."

"Where is the salt field, Missy?"

"I can't describe it. I'll have to show you. But it'll take a while."

"How about Castiel and Missy go find the salt field, then send a signal, and we'll follow."

"That sounds alright. What do you think, Dean?"

"It's fine, I guess. But why don't we all just go at once?"

"If Missy is wrong, then Sherlock will be safer here."

"Yeah. I guess."

"I think the field is just five minutes away, but it'll take me some time to find it." Missy sadly said.

"The sun is going down. You have to get going now." Dean told them. Missy reached her hand in and grabbed Cas's hand.

"Follow me!" They left quickly. John waited outside, waiting for a signal. The sun went down way too fast. Stars littered the sky. Finally, John spotted the signal. Ten puffs. It would take them ten minutes.

"Sherlock, Dean, we have to get going. We have ten minutes to-" Dogs started barking in the distance. Sherlock and Dean got out of the tent.

"We don't have time to grab anything. They're here!" John yelled. The first hellhound attacked, completely invisible to them. It scraped it's claws into Sherlock's shirt. Sherlock cried out in pain, being knocked over by the hound. Dean took the Doctor's gun out of his pocket. He shot the hound several times until it scampered off.

"I'm fine, John, I'm fine. We have to run." They started running through the forest blindly. John tripped, his leg twisting with a loud snap. Dean grabbed John and hoisted him over his shoulders.

"Keep running!" Dean screamed at Sherlock. They ran for a while until Dean started to get tired. He tripped over and John fell off his back.

The Hellhounds barked in the distance.

"I'm bleeding. They'll catch my scent! Run that way. I can distract them." Sherlock whispered.

"No, No! I'm injured. You have to go with the others." John cried.

"Dean! Can you carry him again? The Hellhounds want me, not you."

"No!" John cried. Dean lifted John over his shoulders.

"Thank you, Sherlock, for everything you've done. I know you'll go to Heaven."

"I still don't believe in Heaven." Sherlock muttered. He stood up. "Go, Dean!"

Dean started running to safety.

"Here doggie, doggie, doggies!" Sherlock yelled. He started running to the field where Castiel and him had discovered the explosives.

"I'm here!" He yelled as he ran. "Come and get me!"

A low growl was came from the left, then the right. Sherlock closed his eyes as he stepped on the plate explosive. He waited until he felt the nearest Hellhound's breath on his leg.

"Goodbye, John."

Then he stepped off the plate.

John and Dean were blown off their feet by the explosion. A bright white flash, and smoke billowed from the field. John was bleeding badly. The ringing in his ears was so loud. He only knew one thing.

"SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK!" He screamed into the cold air. He felt Dean on his other side. John painfully turned over to see how Dean was.

"Dean? Dean?!" He shook Dean with all of this strength. Two cannons went off.

"No! No. No- Dean. You have to be alright. Dean! Castiel is waiting for you! He's waiting for you. You just can't give up now. Dean? Dean, please. Please don't be dead."

Dean had no pulse. There was too much blood. Way too much blood.

"Someone! Anyone! Help me!" John cried into the night. "Anyone?"

"John? John?" Someone was shaking John awake. It was Castiel, the Angel. A deafening ringing was still in John's ears.

"John, where are Dean and Sherlock?"

"Dead. They're dead. He left us. Sherlock left us. He caused the explosion. He killed the Hellhounds." He managed to say, painfully. Over the night, Dean had disappeared. That is what happens to all of the people who die. They always disappear. "He left us."

John woke up later in the tent. Sunlight streamed through the ripped fabric that had been torn last night. John looked out of the door. Missy was sitting, quiet for once, on a rock, watching Castiel finish a line of salt around the tent.

"Cas? Missy? What-"

"Just lay down, John. You're still healing. I found some special medications that are supposed to help you heal better. You broke your ankle, so I tried to fix it."

John looked at his ankle. Castiel had made an awkward splint for it. John sighed. Of course, all the people he had to become friends with didn't seem to know anything about humans.

"I'm planning an attack on Lucifer and Moriarty. They are still located at the Cornucopia currently. We could draw one of them out, then eliminate the other. We could take the Cornucopia back from them. Missy and you will be team one. You'll start a fire over by the salt field. Then I will take the Cornucopia. I'll signal back, and you guys have to hurry back. We'll team up together to defeat whoever is left."

"That sounds great. Lets do it."

Missy and John stood by a giant bon fire of leaves and woods.

"This'll get their attention." John sighed as he threw a torch into the pile. It started on fire, getting hotter and hotter.

Lucifer smiled slightly.

"Oh look. They're calling me. Wait here, Moriarty. This is a trap. They want to take the Cornucopia. Don't let them." Lucifer walked towards the smoke. Moriarty watched him leave, but before Moriarty knew what was happening, Castiel hit him in the head.

"Ohh! Not expecting that!" He said painfully. He passed out. Cas had to make sure that Moriarty would be dead. He lifted his Angel Blade.

Finally, Castiel replied.

"Go! Go! Go!" John yelled as he limp-runned after Missy.

They reached the Cornucopia clearing. Cas was smiling. The plan had worked. They where going to live. John went faster than Missy, so excited to reach the end. Suddenly, Cas's smile faded. John slowly turned around as the day seemed to go dark. there was a snap. Missy was already falling, as John turned around. Lucifer, the Angel, was standing there. Smiling. He disappeared.

"He has his powers somehow! John! Come to me!"

"He's behind you! Cas!" John yelled. Cas wiped around, as if in slow motion, and stabbed Lucifer with the Angel Blade. But Lucifer had grabbed something else. Another Angel Blade.

"Cas! Look out!" John yelled, as he tripped and fell onto the field. He looked up just in time to see Lucifer stab him back.

"Cas!" John yelled. Cas looked back at John, mouthing something. 'You Won'. The Angels disappeared into white light.

"No!" John yelled. A light drizzle started to fall. John rolled over on his back, eyesight blurred from all of the pain. All of the noise seemed to fade. Slowly, everything turned white. A beeping noise was the first thing he heard. Then slowly, things came into focus. A monitor was registering his heart beats. He was in a white room, but one side was glass. Suddenly, memories came flooding back. John stood up and ripped the IV out. He saw what was through the glass.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" He cried. Sherlock was sleeping on a bed that was attached to a wall.

"Sherlock is just fine. Everyone is fine." A woman in a white uniform told him. She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Who're you?" John asked her.

"That doesn't matter now. You won the game. I think I'll be seeing you really soon."

"What happened to Missy and Cas?"

"They're here too, but it's time to wake up now." She smiled.

John jolted awake in his chair at 221B Baker Street.

"As I was saying, John, the Doctor called me and he says he needs help, so are we going? John?" Sherlock said. John got up and hugged him.

"Why did you do that?" Sherlock asked, surprised.

"You don't know?" John asked.

"Know what?"

"Oh, it must have been a dream…." John looked out the window, concerned. Everyone was back to where they had been before. The Winchesters and Adam sat in the Bunker, studying for a hunt, the Doctor was in his TARDIS, trying to teach Clara how to fly, Rani and Missy were returned to wherever they were, Moriarty was busy spray painting 'Sherlock' on an expensive building, and Luci was sent back to the cage. And no one remembered. But John.

Across the galaxies, far past the time and space herself, a red planet shifted back into the constellation of Kasterborous, a planet with two suns, the planet of the age-old race most widely know as the Time Lords.


	7. Episode 4- Return to Gallifrey

"Doctor. Look I can do it! I can fly the TARDIS-" The cloister bell rang.

"What does that mean? Oh please tell me it isn't that bad!" John complained.

"This is worse than a plane! And you promised me pie!" Dean yelled, holding on to the rail for dear life. Sherlock held on to Castiel, who was perfectly still in all of the chaos.

"Um, Clara, I think thats enough! I'm afraid that our friend Dean over there is going to throw up."

"Oh come on Dean! Sam, the Doctor, and I flew the TARDIS yesterday and he was just fine!"

"Sam is afraid of clowns, Adam is afraid of enclosed spaces, John Watson is afraid of heights, so I can be afraid of the TARDIS."

"Oh come on Dean, don't be so afraid. I'm a professional."

"I think you should let the Doctor fly it now!" The TARDIS jolted dangerously and she seemed to say some choice curse words.

"It's okay, Sexy. You'll be fine. Just a few more minutes."

"You still call the TARDIS sexy?" Clara laughed.

"I just want to go back to my Baby!" Dean panicked.

"And you still call your car Baby? Please, guys and their modes of transportation."

The TARDIS flipped.

"AHHH!" Dean screamed. Cas stood completely still, somehow not moving with Sherlock hanging on to his arm. The Doctor flew headfirst down the stairs.

"Sorry!" Clara cried. The Doctor brushed dust off and got back up. The TARDIS re-centered herself.

"Okay, I'm flying us back." The Doctor yelled. He grabbed the console. He was jolted forward. Then there was silence. The TARDIS stopped. The lights went down.

"That doesn't look good. Sherlock, Castiel, you're with me. You three, John, Clara, Dean. Stay here. We're just going to have a look outside. We won't go far." The Doctor and the two men went out of the front door. The Doctor made sure to shut the door behind them.

An orange-red desert met them, two suns shining in the sky. The Doctor's eyes went huge. Sherlock guarded his eyes as he looked out on the horizon. San swept across the empty land. In the distance, something was gleaming, burning in the sunlight.

"I know where we are. Get back to the TARDIS! Now!" The Doctor yelled, frightened. The three men started running. The Doctor reached the TARDIS door.

"Let us in! Let us in!" Sherlock yelled.

John, Clara, and Dean looked at the door. John went to go open it.

"It's stuck! I can't-" The whining, grating noise of the TARDIS come to life. Dean looked sick and ran as fast as he could into one of the hallways. Clara shook the lock, trying to break it open. John pounded on the door.

"We're taking off! Doctor! What's happening?!" Clara yelled.

"Use the software! It's your best chance! You're about to-"

The TARDIS took flight. John fell down the staircase.

"Clara, just one thing. In the future, don't have stairs right here."

"I promise you, we won't."

Back on the planet, Castiel stood awkwardly in the sand, waiting for someone to say something.

"Well, that was bad." Sherlock commented.

"Well, thanks, Captain Obvious! Anything else I should know?"

"You forgot your coat."

Back in the TARDIS, Clara was messing around with the circuits.

"The Software! The Doctor installed software so that we could connect to the bunker if we needed help!" Clara typed quickly. A cloister bell rang a few times. Adam's face appeared on the monitor.

"Adam, how is it working on your end?"

"Everything is clear. There isn't any static."

"Okay, Adam, welcome to the TARDIS."

"It's huge!"

"And it's bigger on the inside! But we need your help. Something has happened. We're in the Vortex."

"Where are the Doctor and Cas?"

"Cas, Sherlock, and the Doctor left the TARDIS to go check out some planet, but the doors slammed and the TARDIS left them behind. I can't get the TARDIS to land."

"Who is in the TARDIS with you?"

"John and Dean, but Dean ran down a hallway and we can't find him."

"Okay, have you tried the Neural Circuits?"

"They're fried."

"Have you tried reversing the polarity of the Eye of Harmony yet?"

"The what?!"

The Doctor, Sherlock, and Castiel had been walking for miles. They reached a small cliff like drop off, about three feet. Down in a valley of sand below, a sparkling city shone below.

"You know where we are? I'm home. This is Gallifrey. I've been trying to find her for years. And here she is. This looks like Landover. Oh, Clara, if only you could see this. I'm home. Finally. But now that I'm here…"

"What?"

"I've got to take back my charge. I've got to lead Gallifrey."

"Doctor, you've been gone for years. Are you even sure that this is the right time?"

"It is. This is Lansovere, we're only three miles from Arcadia. And I've got to find Carrie!" He started running to the golden city ahead of them. They ran through the streets, the Doctor pushing people out of his way, until he reached a small house. He knocked on the door in anticipation.

"Who are-" A fizzy brown haired woman asked. Her eyes widened.

"Carrie! It's me! I've come home!" He laughed. She slapped him.

"Carrie?"

"Three hundred years, Thet! You tell me that you're going out, going to take Arkytior on a little trip and then you just vanish. I heard about you. Apparently you went off, claiming to be a Time Lord. You aren't a Time Lord, Thet! And then you became Lord President! Oh, and then of course, I heard that you got us stuck in a bubble. Thet, from now on you don't leave my sight! Where is Arty? Oh no, you lost her, didn't you?"

"Carrielisa, I didn't lose Arty, she fell in love with a human. She calls herself Susan now. She wanted to stay on Earth."

"So thats where you've been for all of these years! Choosing some 'Earth' over me. Calling yourself a Time Lord, flying about in someone's stolen TARDIS! And now you come back with two weirdly dressed men, human, by the smell of that one. The Workshop has wanted you back for years! 'Oh, where has Thet gone? When will Thet come back? Is Thet alright?"

"Well, the Workshop didn't agree with me, Carrie! I need adventure! I need to get out there! I need to see things!"

"Isn't that want Rani said when she went and got herself exiled? Or the Master when he said he wanted to rule the universe? But wait, I need to know what regeneration that is."

"Thirteen. Actually, it's kind of around fourteen now, if you count that one time when-"

"You're just making stuff up now. Everyone knows that Gallifreyans can only regenerate twelve times. Like the hands on a clock. There are only twelve hours."

"I got an entire new life span from some high up Time Lords. Oh this is Sherlock Holmes, the human, and this is Castiel. He's an Angel."

"What type?" Carrie asked. Castiel looked surprised.

"Uh, Malakhim."

"I've never met Malakhim before. I did once met an Archangel named Gabriel."

The Sherlock choked on his water that Carrie had given him. Cas looked up from his hands.

"Gabriel does get around, then."

"Actually, he came looking for you. A year ago. Did he find you?"

"Yeah, thanks. Just a couple days ago."

"Um, Doctor, is this your wife?"

"No, Castiel. This is his daughter. His wife died in an accident when Carrie was only a child. You would be Carrie Sigma, then?" Sherlock snapped.

"Carrie Aloysius, actually. I'm married."

"But widowed. You had to raise Arkytior by yourself as a single mother, similar to Adam Milligan's parentage, but you had help, unlike Ms. Milligan. The Doctor, or as he is known on Gallifrey, Theta, helped you raise the girl, but you didn't trust him. He was a reject from the Academy, where Gallifreyans get the title of 'Time Lord'. You never applied to the school yourself because you grew up on a farm similar to the Doctor, while people of natural Time Lord decent, like the Master, were trained to be the higher class of civilisation. The Time Lords looked down upon other levels of Gallifreyans because they are the highest ranking. But what you didn't know was that the Time Lords were forcing lesser levels of Gallifreyans to do their dirty work and finish a war. The Doctor joined the Academy thinking that he could change the way Time Lords looked down upon others. At that point, there were only three types of jobs for third class Gallifreyans, either you somehow became a Time Lord, you worked like a slave for the Time Lords, or you had to join the Military. The Doctor's farm was not needed by the Time Lords, so they told his parents where they wanted to send him. He disagreed, as he usually does to violence, and joined the Academy. Was that enough? "

"Sherlock, are you sure that you aren't a Time Lord too?"

"No."

"Okay. Um, Carrie, could we stay here for a couple of days?"

"Why?"

"My TARDIS malfunctioned."

"Are you sure it malfunctioned? Or are you just flying it wrong?"

"River used to say stuff like that."

"Who is River?"

"No one-"

"The Doctor's half Gallifreyan-half Human wife. They've been married for nearly a thousand years to date."

"Next thing you'll be telling me is that you've had another daughter beside Cindy and I."

"The Doctor has a daughter named Jenny."

"Seriously, Sherlock?"

"What? I am just telling the truth."

"We wouldn't have landed here if something wasn't wrong. Has anything weird happened?"

"What, besides you? The Time Lords have had their heads up above us as usual. Actually, I've been seeing less and less of them. And I've heard of Gallifreyans being kicked out of the big cities, especially Arcadia. And you would think that with us being the Time Lords' work force, they'd have us in there rebuilding it after what the Daleks did."

"It's still not done?"

"Yeah, and no Gallifreyans have been allowed to get into the city to trade our goods. The entire Dome has been locked up, like there is quarantine. But being this close to the city, you'd think they would have told us, well, if a few hundred 'Gallies' matter to the Time Lords."

"Gallies?"

"Thats what they call us now. I remember hearing stories about back when we were all equal, before Omega discovered the Time Vortex and Rassilon took over. Apparently, we all worked our fair dues, we all watched out for eachother. And you were the person who told me those stories, Doctor. I'm barely living off scraps. The Time Lords drained the lakes, so we have to wait for months now, for fresh water. You said that everything would get better."

"And I'm here to set everything right. Will you come with me to Arcadia?"

"I said, no one can-"

"I can find a way through, I'm the Doctor, and I'm here to save Gallifrey."

"Please Thet. Don't do that. Just don't."

The Doctor, Castiel, Sherlock, and Carrie, rode over the sand in a slow, rusty car. About two miles in, the car rolled to a stop.

"We've run out of fuel." Carrie told them. "Get out. We're going to have to walk there."

They walked through the dust and and orange sand, struggling to stand the heat of the suns. Eventually, Castiel spotted something in the distance.

"It's a dome!" He yelled. Pointing at the glimmering, shining metal. As they struggled through the sand, they realised something else.

"It's been rebuilt! The entire thing!" The dome was replaced, a waterfall steamed down from the highest building, making rainbows in the suns. Golden trees were shining with silver leaves turned fiercely bright. Tulips twisted around a river than ran through the city. Time Lords in gold and red guarded the gate. The city shone in all splendor, so beautiful, as if poverty and famine didn't exist.

"It looks like Rivendell." Castiel gasped.

"Rivenwhat?"

"Nevermind."

They walked up to the gates.

"Who're you?" A guard looked incredulously at them. "No Gallies are allowed in the city."

"We aren't Gallies."

"Then who are you? You're certainly dressed like Gallies."

"I'm the Doctor."

"The who?"

"I'm THE Doctor. You haven't heard of me?"

"No one is sick here, and nobody for sure needs a stupid Gallie running around."

"I'm not a Gallie. I'm a Renegade!"

"Why would that make me open the doors?"

"Good question. Um, is the Corsair perhaps here with the slightest, most unlikely chance? Or maybe a slight chance of not wanting to associate myself with her, but the Rani?"

"You know the Rani?"

"Maybe with a slight chance of yes. It depends on what she's done."

"Corporal, I have a man at the gate saying that he knows the Rani, does the name 'The Doctor' sound familiar? Really? Okay, come on through." He said to his microphone. He signaled to someone else up at the tower. The tall golden gates slowly started to open.

"Welcome to the new Arcadia. Tomorrow, we'll reopen the Panopticon and the new Lord President will be announced. We have decided that Arcadia will be the official capital of Gallifrey from now on. This will be the great city. Today we will make history. Tomorrow, we will make the future!"

"We should find a way back to the TARDIS. I could probably fly." Castiel said after they reached a Hotel. Carrie was going to stay in a room across the hall while the three men stayed together.

"We should wait here. If the TARDIS is still in the Vortex, you can't carry all three of us through time with out help."

"Or the two of us."

"What?"

"It is obvious. The Doctor doesn't want to leave. We could just let him stay on Gallifrey if he wants to. Finding his daughter was probably enough since he missed her so much."

"Doctor, is it true? Do you want to stay here?"

The Doctor stared silently out of the window, the orange sunset gleaming in his eyes.

"Someone has to make some changes around here. Why can't it be me? I'll help you get everyone who needs to go home back to America, then I'll leave. Why can't I stay here?"

"What about Clara?" Castiel asked.

"Clara is in love. On Earth."

"What? With who?" Castiel asked.

"I've been guessing for some time now. She keeps on asking to visit the bunker. She spends hours with him. I think it would be best just to let her go now before she tells me."

"But who is Clara is love with?"

"Elementary, Castiel! She loves Adam."

Clara was sitting in front of the scanner, messing with colorful wires.

"Careful! Okay, clip the blue wire to the green wire."

"This green wire?"

"No!" Adam laughed. A a puff of smoke flew up from the TARDIS. "The other green wire. Yes that one! I'm sorry. That was my fault."

"No, it wasn't you're just fine! It was both of our faults. Lets take this a bit more slowly. Okay. This green wire with this blue one?"

"Yeah, you've got it. Okay. Oh, that looks odd." He laughed, looking at the paper. "Hang on. I've got to ask Sam how to decipher this. I'll be right back."

Adam got up from his seat. He slightly tripped on his way out.

"Oh, are you okay?" She laughed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just hold still." He disappeared from the screen. Clara was still laughing.

"He makes you happy?" John asked as he walked out of one of the hallways, dragging Dean along behind him.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"No, really?"

"Sherlock thinks that he is in love with you."

"Really?"

"Wait. Did you just say that Clara loves Adam?" Dean cried. "This cannot be happening!"

"Clara, I don't mean to intrude, but you've known him for six months now, and you visit him every day. And you could go anywhere, anytime, but you keep on going back to him."

"I've never really thought about it like that." Clara told him.

"And also accounting for the time you kissed him."

"You-you KISSED ADAM?!" Dean's eyes went huge. "No way!"

"Okay, Dean. Let's give Clara some time to think about it. Come on."

Dean mouthed 'YOU KISSED HIM?' from over Watson's shoulder. Adam reappeared on the screen. He was laughing.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Every last word. Sam did too."

"Lets get back to fixing the TARDIS."

"Do you like me Clara? In the way they meant?"

"You'll have to find out when we get back home."

"Then you're coming back even sooner. Okay, hook up the yellow wire. There'll be spark so watch out for-"

Back on Gallifrey, the suns rose to greet a new day. The Doctor was invited to go to the central balcony for the announcement of the Lord President. Castiel, Carrie, and Sherlock would be down in the main sat there, waiting for the announcement as thousands of Time Lords entered Arcadia. Finally, the proceedings begun.

"The Lord President will be… Rani Ushas!" The Doctor looked around. Rani walked out, smiling.

"Hello, Theta. You thought I was gone."

"Ushas! You're the Lord President!"

"Yes, I am. Pleasure to see you again, Doctor."

"What're you-"

"Oh Doctor, you haven't been here for three hundred years. things change. People do too. I finished school at the Academy and applied for this job. And I got it, after trials, I'll tell you that."

"Are you going to solve the problem ab-"

"Look, they're raising the flag!" She smiled.

The flag was majestic. A gold and red banner waving to the heavens catching light and shining brightly. It was beautiful. The flag rose to the height of the city, right above the waterfall, whose water turned a light silver, falling down the crest of the building, contrasting the golden metal. The crystal made patterns on the people clapping below. The Doctor looked at Rani. She smiled widely.

"You can rule Gallifrey with me. We can be unstoppable! Look at them Doctor. They love me! Why not you?" She was shining in the sunlight, sparkling. The traditional red Time Lord clothes and deep gold eyeshadow made her look almost, well, regal. People cheered as she smiled down on them, beautiful. Rani wore a gold and crystal thick brown hair was put up like a Roman Goddesses would, with gold and silver ribbons.

"Welcome back to Gallifrey, Theta. Welcome home!" She looked down at her new planet, smiling.

"Rani is up to no good! I swear! She completely avoided my questions!"

"Doctor, maybe Rani really is acting for the good of Gallifrey."

"She is a scientist, not a leader. She wouldn't become Lord President if it didn't have anything to do with her goals!"

"Maybe her 'goal' was to become Lord President."

"Elementary, Castiel. Becoming Lord President doesn't match her MO. But think about the things she'll do for the name of science. She probably doing this to gain power, not for the good of Gallifrey, but rather the opposite."

"I'll investigate." The Doctor told them. That night, the Doctor snuck into Rani's quarters, after having tempted the guard with a trail of Jelly Babies. He looked around. Nothing was out of order. Then he saw it, the Harp of Rassilon. He went over to it and played the four note tune.

The wall didn't budge. He tried again and again. Finally, he cracked the code, and the wall swung open. He walked through a short tunnel until he saw Rani up ahead. She was with someone, who was facing away from them.

"I think it worked. She'll heal in time." Rani said.

"Will you be able to do this procedure on other Time Lords?" A familiar voice rang out.

"Yes, most likely."

"Do the final tests, then kill her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She's my friend. And I just saved her."

"Sacrifices will be made. The Master poses a threat our race. She is violent scum and shall be dealt with accordingly. I suggest, 'Lord President' that you get better walls."

"What?"

"Guards! Please escort the Doctor into the room." Two men came from behind the Doctor and pushed him into plain sight.

"Rassilon!" The Doctor cried.

"Lord Doctor, do best to introduce yourself next time, but oh, I don't think there will be a next time. Rani, tie him up. Try your little experiment on him, too. I'd like to see what happens to a Gallifreyan like him. Lets put your Time Lord to the test. I'll be back for his remains." Rassilon walked out of the room, his long red cape catching air behind him.

"You were experimenting on her? What have you done?!" The Doctor asked as Rani tied him to a chair, seeing Missy unconscious in a containing tube.

"Stop!" Sherlock and Castiel burst in through the doorway. Rani looked up and lazily flicked them both into a wall.

"Humans, Doctor?"

"You can't do this Rani. You can't be working for Rassilon!"

"Why don't you explain this for your little friends?" Rani said. The Doctor glanced over at Cas and Sherlock, who were watching from the ground, Sherlock bleeding.

"The Master, or as some may know her, Missy, used to be sane, more or less. She was just evil then. This Missy isn't the same person. She isn't who she was back then."

"And that's why we have to save her." Rani said. The Doctor looked up.

"What?"

"Rassilon wants her killed. I want your friends to take her far away. In return, you'll have to stay here so that Rassilon doesn't kill me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Doctor, you can't-"

"Go get Missy. Now." The Doctor commanded. Sherlock got up and opened the containment unit, pulling Missy out. Castiel helped carry her.

"You three, move or I'll call him back."

Back on the TARDIS, Clara hit the final switch. The TARDIS started to materialise.

"You're going to land wherever the Doctor is, so be prepared for anything." Adam told her. Dean pushed open the door as soon as they landed and stumbled out. His eyes grew big.

"Where are we?!" He looked around. Castiel, Sherlock, and Missy stood in the doorway. Rani looked at the TARDIS, annoyed.

"How come my engraving system didn't work? And who are you three?"

"I'm John. That's Clara, and that is Dean."

"Back off. This is between me and the Doctor."

"No it's not."

"What did you say, Theta?"

"You'd better turn around." Rani slowly turned. Rassilon stood there.

"What a pleasant surprise."

"Rassilon, they made me-"

"The plan has changed. Goodbye, Rani." He snapped. Rani vanished.

"You and Rani, you have special powers. What've you-"

"Testing. To make the perfect Time Lord. We have advanced the playing field."

"Experimental tests. Is Missy one of those?"

"No. We just needed to know if we could cure a Time Lord from insanity. And it worked."

"Rassilon!" Missy stood between Castiel and Sherlock.

"Ah, I see that you're back. Now-"

"You were part of the project that drove me insane. You made me like this."

"Everyone stop. You all can leave, alive, if you give me Sam Winchester." Rassilon said coolly. Silence prevailed the room, the Doctor still trying to untie himself.

"What do you want with Sam?"

"Word gets around about certain species such as him. Hybrid species. A Special Child with Grace in his system. He's almost unkillable. An entirely new species, a mutant human. The key to defeating the Daleks."

"The Daleks are gone. They were destroyed in the Last Great Time War!"

"The Time War is never over, Lord Doctor. And of course, if you can't give me Sam Winchester, I'll just have to settle for Dean. Take your choices wisely."

"Rassilon, only have one choice." The Doctor said. "And it's to defeat you!"

The Doctor broke free of the ropes and ran to a machine.

"If you want to take Dean, you'll have to go through me!" Castiel punched Rassilon, his fist hitting hard. The Doctor started taking out wires.

"My pleasure." Rassilon twisted Cas's arm and threw him across the room. As Castiel hit the wall, there was a loud snap. He fell to the floor, knocked out. Dean ran to him. Missy stood in Rassilon's way, Sherlock next to her.

"Rassilon, I'm not part of your 'war' anymore. You can't control me like you did before. I'm stronger, now. You decided that I was your warrior when I was just a child. You thought that I would bring Gallifrey back, but I've made my choice. I chose family." Missy took out her phone.

"A Human communications device?" He laughed. Missy pressed a button. Red light shone at Rassilon, but nothing happened.

"Your stupid third class technology can't hurt me."

"BORED!" Sherlock yelled, pulling his gun out, firing nearly three rounds at him. Rassilon reeled back just the Doctor yelled 'RUN!' and pressed a button. He ran to the TARDIS, Dean carrying Cas, Missy, Sherlock, John, and Clara running after them. Rassilon looked back at them.

"What is a stup-" BANG! A white flash hit just as Clara shut the door.

"What happened?" Adam asked from the monitor.

"Who's she?" Sam peered over Adam's shoulder.

"What did that do, Doctor?" Clara asked, still gasping for air.

"Well, it sent him to another universe, one without Magic, Monsters, or Aliens. I bet he'll be having fun there!" The Doctor laughed.

"What about the Rani?"

"Lost in Space, I guess."

"Um, Doctor, what're we going to do about her?" Dean half-whispered to the Doctor.

"First thing's first. Castiel, how badly are you hurt?"

"My neck snapped upon impact to the wall."

"How are you-"

"Don't ask."

"Well, Doctor. Hello again." Missy leaned against the console.

"So, you're back? And Gallifrey is too?" Clara asked hopefully.

"Don't think for one second that I'm going to stay, Doctor. Now that I'm back, I'm going to go back to Gallifrey and take my job back as Lord President. Are you going to try to stop me?"

"I can't."

"Good. Now go back to hunting Demons. I have work to get done. And don't think, not for a second, that you aren't going to see me again. You still are my greatest friend, but also my greatest enemy. Goodbye for this season, Doctor." Missy smiled mischievously and left the TARDIS.

"Clara. I have to tell you something. You-"

"Doctor, I'm leaving. I'm going to stop traveling with you. I've thought about this for months, and I decided that I'm more happy here. With Adam. You can still see me, but I know where I belong now. And I'm sorry, but it's not with you. Will you be okay?"

"Clara, are you happy?"

"I am. And I know that I always will be. But you have to promise me you'll come back."

"I will Clara."

"Oh, Doctor, and one more thing. Don't forget me."

The Doctor turned around, smiling at her.

"Oh, Clara Oswin Oswald. How could I ever forget my Impossible Girl?"

The END


	8. Episode 5- Did you believe in Miracles?

"Danny Pink is dead."

"I didn't die saving the world, Doctor, I died saving Clara."

"Every Christmas is last Christmas, and this is ours."

Clara woke with a start. She had fallen asleep in a fluffy chair, a blanket gently set on her. The book she had been reading was on the coffee table next to her. Books littered the floor from last night. She had been researching something for Sam and Dean's hunt.

"Hey, Clara? Do you want something?" Adam asked as he came in. "Tea? Caffeine?"

"Um, no, I'm fine." Clara said, yawning. So Adam must have put the blanket on her. He was excited that I had decided to stay and I didn't blame him. Sam and Dean were jerks most of the time, and avoided Adam at all costs.

Adam went to go find breakfast while Clara brushed her teeth. She came out just as the lights went red. An alarm sounded. Clara ran to the door, checking the lock.

"Adam!" Clara turned around to see Crowley behind Adam, holding a knife to his throat. Crowley snapped, transporting himself and Adam to the door. In one quick move, a demon pushed Clara over the rail. She hit the ground with a snap.

"CLARA!" Adam yelled. The other demon opened the door. "Crowley, you can't do this! If I step over that line-"

"Gag him." Crowley said. Adam struggled as they pulled him over the line. The entire Bunker started to shake, books crashing to the ground.

"What is that?" Crowley sweeped one last glance over the Bunker. "Get him into the car."

Across the ocean, Sherlock was trying to catch objects before they fell and broke. John ran through the mess.

"Is this an Earthquake?!" John yelled.

"I don't think so, Watson! Look out!" A book nearly hit Watson's head.

"What?" Suddenly the shaking stopped. "Oh, it's over."

"I don't think it's over, John."

"Why not?"

"Because that wasn't an Earthquake."

Sam and Dean stood in the rubble of an old house.

"I feel bad for that ghost."

"Let's burn this crap."

"What do you think just happened?"

"An Earthquake."

"Dean, we're in Montana. We'd better call the Bunker." Sam dialed the number.

"What?"

"No reply. I'll try 221." Sam dialed in the next number. "Hey, Watson. Earthquake? Your phone is breaking up. You already called the Doctor? He's going to pick us up? Okay. Um, 7:37, Nokomis, Montana. Thanks, bye." He hung up the phone. "Well, the Doctor is picking us up in three-two-"

The TARDIS whined and groaned. The blue box appeared. Sherlock opened the door.

"Get in. Now."

The TARDIS was filled with panic.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! We can't connect to the bunker. All lines are down."

"There is a twelve mile hot zone filled with Demons, Witches, Hounds, Vamps, and they all surround Lebanon."

"Please, Adam, Clara, or Cas, if you're there, pick up this stupid phone and call. No one has picked up. We need you now."

"We can't land within two miles."

"Cue up the TARDIS. We have to go. Now."

"Next stop: Men of Letters Bunker."

"We've landed."

"Get ready to run. 3-2-1." Sherlock opened the door. "RUN!"

They sprinted through the forest, John's heart pounding in his chest, his leg throbbing.

"One and 1/2 miles left!"

Dean raced after Sam, trying to keep up.

"One Mile!"

The Doctor was running on adrenalin now. He had to find Clara.

"½!"

A Demon seemed to come out of nowhere, attacking Sam. Sherlock started to stop.

"You all run ahead. I'll hold them off." Sam said, sliding Ruby's knife out from his coat. The Doctor ran faster, gaining speed, jumping over fallen trees and logs, determined to figure out what happened. Dean and Sherlock were just behind him, John lagging behind.

"Dean! Look out!" Sam yelled running towards them. Dean turned just in time to see an Angel. Dean grabbed the Angel Blade out of his boot and ganked him.

"Keep running!" Dean yelled.

"Straight ahead!" Sam, Sherlock, and the Doctor reached the road. Sam jumped over the rail, grabbed the key from his pocket, and unlocked the door.

"Get inside. I'll wait for the others." Sam told the other two. Sherlock nodded, walking in. Dean and John finally caught up. Sam went in and locked the door behind them.

"Whoah." Sam gasped. The place was a mess.

"Clara!" The Doctor saw her, lying on the ground.

"She's-she has no pulse. She's dead. She must have fallen." John said slowly, checking her pulse.

"John…" Sherlock paused. Suddenly, Clara grabbed John's arm, pulling him down and using the momentum to stand up.

"Clara?"

"DOCTOR! BACK UP!" Dean yelled. An explosion rocketed the room, throwing John, Sherlock, and the Doctor across the room. White light blinded Dean briefly, then Clara was gone.

"John!" Sherlock yelled, getting up from where he had landed on the floor.

"Not my day, is it?" John meekly smiled.

"You're bleeding. I need help!"

"I'm fine. You have to find Adam."

"He's gone." Dean said, looking up from the big metal computer.

"What?"

"Security tapes." Dean re-rewinded the tape to just minutes before.

"CLARA!" Adam yelled. The other demon opened the door. "Crowley, you can't do this! If I step over that line-"

"Gag him." Crowley said. Adam struggled as they pulled him over the line. The entire Bunker started to shake, books crashing to the ground.

"What is that?" Crowley sweeped one last glance over the Bunker. "Get him into the car." Crowley looked around, then slammed the door shut. The shaking grew more intense. The camera fell and cracked, but was still filming. The entire screen turned white, then the film cut out. Then there was White Noise.

"Well, it looks like-"

"Crowley." Castiel said.

"GOD CAS!" Dean jumped.

"I'm not a god." Cas said, tilting his head. "Crowley kidnapped Adam because he needed-"

"An Archangel's Grace. Besides me, Adam is the only living human being with that in him." Sam said.

"An Archangel's what?" John looked confused.

"Grace. It's what makes an Angel an Angel. When Angels posses humans, they leave a sort of background radiation, similar to the radiation that Time Travelers pick up. It is a tell tale sign of which human belonged to which Angel. It's more permanent with Archangels, though, because there are very, very few humans who can hold that type of power. It appears that Clara is one of those people. Adam, Sam, and Dean are also like this, but Dean has no Grace, having never been an actual vessel, Sam has very little, because the Grace wears away over time, but Adam, well Adam only recently was-"

"Unpossed."

"Yes, so he was the best choice."

"What does Crowley want with this 'Grace'?"

"He's making a spell. A spell that will destroy every last Angel. Crowley probably didn't know about the Cage. He thought that Adam was here to avoid Crowley's demons until the whole escape from the pit blows over."

"Who do you think that was? I mean, who took Clara?"

"Michael is dead."

"And Lucifer?"

"I think you know that answer unless if you are really, really dull."

"Uh….. Thanks?"

"Will Clara be okay until we can help her?"

"She's alive. We know that much, at least as of now."

"Can she survive something like this?"

"She has to. Or he'll be coming after Sam next. She can probably last a few days."

"It's all my fault. Clara should have been on Adrias Two with me. I let her stay here."

"We'll find her. And Adam."

In Surely Valley's abandoned office building, Crowley looked at the knife he was holding, then tapped it twice on the table. Adam smiled at him, his arms crossed.

"Adam Milligan. Where is your Grace? It should be in you, but it's gone, and you and I know that it didn't fade that quickly. Tell me. Now."

"You'll never find it."

"Now we can do this the easy way, or the torture way."

"Take your pick. It won't matter."

"What?"

"I had Castiel wipe my memory. I don't know. No one does."

"Did Castiel also wipe your memories of Hell?"

Adam twitched slightly.

"Ah, so he did."

"That doesn't matter. You just re-"

"Shut up. So if Castiel wiped those memories, if he did it, I can undo it."

"Crowley, Lucifer escaped the cage. You have to take me back."

"Sorry, kiddo. Not being baited! Nothing can change what I'm about to do." Crowley flexed his arm.

"What are you about to do?"

"I'm giving you your memories back. Oh, this is going to hurt." Crowley tapped Adam on his forehead. Instantly, Adam passed out.

"Call me when he wakes up. If he wakes up." Crowley said to the guard outside the door.

"Twelve locations nearby. Two with Angel proofing. We'll have to decide which one is it."

"What about Clara?"

"We can't worry about her now. Lucifer probably is hiding somewhere, not bothering anyone right now, waiting for her chance to shine. She's going to wait until we're done with Crowley."

"That son of a-"

"We have to decide, Chicago Street or Northway."

"Neither. Try Surely Valley."

"Meg?" Sam asked, turning around. Meg stood there, her usually messy dyed blonde hair was now clean, and she was wearing a purple tie-dyed tank top.

"Good Lord! Is the Bunker a train station now?" Dean sighed.

"You said 'Good Lord'? Nevermind. Castiel! Long time, no kisses. Where have you been?"

"Everywhere. Where were you?"

"To Hell and Back Again, a Demon's tale by Megan Masters. Gabriel helped me out, but he can't come. He sent me here because he knew where Crowley is keeping Adam, and the Angels are chasing him down, talking about some sort of prophecy."

"I didn't understand that reference."

"You never do, Cas. You never do. Okay. We have to go Fast and Furious. Now."

They walked into the Garage, Meg leading the way.

"Okay. We have Sam, Dean, Sherlock, John, Cas, and Meg. Plus me."

"You only have seven people?"

"It's normally nine, sometimes ten."

"Who is the tenth?"

"Molly Hooper."

"Is she nearby?"

"No. England. We can-"

"No TARDIS. Crowley put a tracker in there. We won't be able to locate it before he's done with Adam. We need to drive. I'll drive the Continental-"

"What?"

"Cas's car, Idjit."

"Oh."

"So I'll take the Continental with John Watson and Castiel. Dean, Sam, and Sherlock, you take the Impala. Sam, I don't give you permission to drive."

"Why?"

"You always seem to get in accidents. Okay, Doctor-"

"My car is parked over there."

"That little purple thing?"

"Yes, that little purple thing."

The Doctor sifted through his pockets, looking for the keys. Finally, he found them and unlocked the Volkswagen Beetle.

"Okay. You drive your little car, and we'll put Adam in your car when we get him."

"Why my car?"

"It's the car that Crowley would least expect."

"Okay. We have to drive at full speed out of here. Loads of crap are surrounding this place and it's been compromised. We don't want Crowley to know that we're coming, so we'll have to put full power on." She got into the driver's seat of Castiel's car and revved the engine.

"Hop in losers! We're going Hunting!"

"Okay, be ready to hit on that gas in three, two, one! GO!" The tan car jolted forward as the Garage door went up, the Continental speeding down the road, leaving smoke in it's wake.

"HOLY-"

"WHOOOOO HOOOOO!" Meg yelled, driving full throttle down the road. "Hey Sherlock!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Sherlock yelled to Dean, who hit on the gas even harder.

"Hey Mulder!" Meg yelled into the phone. "I have an entrance plan."

"Entrance plan?"

"Remember the Leviathans?"

"Yeah. Your message is clear. John, Cas, put your seatbelts on. We're riding in hot."

"WHAT?" John yelled. The large building was visible from the road, Meg pressing down the gas pedal at ultimate speed. "Meg, are you going to stop?"

"Nope." She smiled and glance at him. The car rode up the curb, almost flying into the glass door. The noise was almost unbearable for John as they flew into the empty hall.

Crowley looked up from his book.

"What in Hell was that?!" He yelled, standing up. Castiel burst into his office, Meg and John behind him.

"Where is Adam Milligan?" Castiel asked cooly. Crowley's eyes went wide.

"DEMONS! COME TO ME!"

"Sorry Crowley, your Demons are long gone. Any last words?"

"I'll be back, and you Winchesters and your little friends should keep their heads out of my business, or I swear that there'll be a causality." Crowley snapped and disappeared. John, Meg, and Cas searched his office while the rest of the team searched the building.

"I found him! He's in here!" Dean yelled after kicking open a seventh door. The Doctor rushed in to help him.

"He's burning up. What do you think Crowley did to him? Nevermind that, we have to get him out of here. Sam! A little help?!" Dean and the Doctor lifted Adam up and got him out the door. The Doctor set him gently in the back seat of the Beetle.

"John!" Sherlock yelled as he ran back through the halls. "John, they found Adam. He needs help. He's burning up. He needs a doctor. A real doctor!"

John, Cas, Meg, and Sherlock ran out of the front door, or what was left of it, and got to the cars. John got into the back seat of the Beetle with Adam.

"We need medical equipment. Now."

"I'll drive as fast as I can." The Doctor said, putting his car into ignition. He hit the gas and the car slid down the road.

The Continental and the Impala followed at top speed.

"Is Adam okay? What happened?" Sam asked.

"He's burning up!" John yelled into the phone.

"I can't heal him, but I can send you ahead to the Bunker."

"Yeah, please do that!"

"What did Crowley do to him?"

"Crowley gave him back his memories. The ones from the Cage."

"Will he be like Sam?"

"Everyone reacts differently Dean. It's the same about souls."

"What about the Grace?"

"It's gone, Adam and I hid it."

"Where?"

"I don't know where. I wiped his memory. I never saw it."

"Wait, Cas, can you zap us to the Bunker?"

"I can try." Cas appeared, swished between the door and John. He reached over and grabbed John's shoulder. There was a flapping noise and John was standing in the Bunker, trying to keep Adam stable. John laid Adam down on a bed, grabbing ice from the kitchen. Dean and the others arrived a few minutes later, Dean rushing in to see his little brother.

"Oh God, Adam. We should've looked out for you. I should have made sure you got through that door all those years ago. I should have stopped you from falling, I should have rescued you years ago. Everything that's happening, it's my fault."

"Dean…" Sam said sadly. "Adam will pull through. I did."

"We should have protected him. He's our little brother, and he took my place. I was supposed to fall into that pit. I was supposed to die."

"Adam isn't dead."

"But this is still on me."

"DEAN! None of that matters! You can't just mope over what you could have done when there was still a chance, you have to move forward. Sam survived this. Adam will too. And I swear if I have to listen to your crying while there is still something to do, then you might as well as leave. So either man up and take a chance or go cry in a corner, but Adam is going to be fine. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Watson's unusually angry voice shocked Dean into reality. Slowly, he realised that Watson was right.

"Thank you." Watson sighed. "Can you get me some more ice?"

"Okay, Team Meeting. Everybody here? Okay. Now that we have the TARDIS and Adam, we have two less things to worry about. So that takes us to our third problem. Lucifer."

Meg fidgeted with her coat, trying to avoid eye contact with Dean. Sherlock watched her from across the table.

"When he possessed me, well, he took me on a revenge spree. Doctor, is there anyone that she might want to get back at, that's on Earth, I mean?" Sam asked.

"Clara isn't- wasn't really revengeful. The Master could have been a target, or else it would be-"

"It would be who?" Sherlock's voice broke through the air.

"She's coming after me." The Doctor said.

"Um, Doctor. She's already here."


	9. Episode 6- Teribithia

Meg jumped to her feet, ready to fight, pulling her Angel Blade and her gun out of her boot.

"Doctor…. run!" She yelled firing off the gun. Sam and the Doctor ran down the nearest hall. Meg was blasted across the room. Sam followed closely behind the Doctor, not aware of what had happened to the others. The Doctor signaled to Sam, telling him that the hallway was clear.

"NO!" Sam's voice echoed. The Doctor spun around, but it was too late. Clara pulled the blade out of his stomach, watching him fall to the ground. Sam froze, petrified with fear. A faint golden glow surrounded him as Clara raised the blade again.

"Clara! Please don't. You're stronger and you know it. Remember Danny? Remember Adam? He's alive. And I'm sorry about the bad things I've done, but you will always be my Impossible Girl, and I know that you won't do this."

"You underestimate me, Doctor. Have you never faced real power?"

"Yes I have. I have faced gods and monsters and reality. And Clara has too. We've faced the worst of our fears and I know how scared you must be, so alone. But fear is always there. And you will always be alone, and that is okay. Clara, I know that you can forgive me. Just let me help you."

"You can't just-" Clara stopped, her head pounding. "Doctor?"

Clara snapped her fingers and vanished. Sam unfroze, running to the Doctor, who was kneeling on the floor, holding the Angel Blade that Clara dropped.

"Get me to Adam. Now. I have an idea."

"Doctor, you need Cas."

"Get me to Adam now. This is our only shot." Sam helped the Doctor up, supporting his weight. They struggled down the hallway to Adam's room. John looked up.

"I heard a noise-what? Why are you glowing?"

"John, Sam, get out. Now." They hurried out of the door, John shutting it as they left.

"What is he going on about? Whoah." A gold light shone from underneath the door.

"Um, Doctor? What did you do?" John knocked on the door. It was silent was a few seconds. John knocked again.

"Doctor?"

"It worked! He's awake!" The Doctor sighed. John and Sam ran in.

"Adam?"

"Have I really changed that much?" Adam smiled.

"What did you do?"

"I was regenerating, so I channel half of the energy into him. And look! My face didn't change!"

"Regenerating?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson. You have some catching up to do. But this has been a long day." The Doctor sat down in a fluffy chair, yawning.

"Um, Adam, are you okay? I mean, how much do you remember?"

"Everything. But I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, you just woke up, so if anything happens, just ask me for help. I'll be here."

"Now, don't start babying me after all this time, Winchester."

"Hiya Sammy." Meg and Dean walked into the room. Dean shivered as Meg said her new favorite catchphrase.

"Let it go! That was only one time!"

"Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and-"

"Adam? Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"How are you going? I mean doing."

"Um… fine?"

"I mean how do you feel?"

"Dean, Adam has his soul, he hasn't snapped, he's not sick anymore, and he's not possessed. Give it a rest." Sam sat down in the chair next to the Doctor.

"Hey guys, where's Clara? Is she okay?"

"Um, Adam, Clara is gone."

"She died?"

"No, she's being controlled."

"What? By who?"

"Lucifer."

"WHAT?!"

Adam threw his backpack and his coat into his silver car, which was also parked there, Sam and Dean having found it still in Adam's garage when they went to get Adam's belongings.

"Adam, we have to make a plan, we have to-" John started.

"I have a plan. A spell that will kill an Archangel."

"What? How?"

"We need to draw Lucifer out. We have to use bait."

"What would you use as bait?"

"Thats not happening." Dean shouted, walking through the door.

"It's the only way. Clara is starting to running thin. Lucifer will come for Sam anyway. We have one shot."

"Why do you think this spell will work anyways?"

"That's how he killed Michael."

"I'll do it." Sam leaned against the door frame. "I'm coming."

Sherlock overturned books as John and the Doctor, with the help of Meg, checked the console.

"Yep, no monsters in sight. They've cleared out." The Doctor said, checking the scanner. "And the energy is gone. We can land the TARDIS in the Bunker.

"I found it! It was a hex bag." Meg carefully picked up a black bag. She lit it and threw it out the door. The Doctor ran around the console, hitting seeming random buttons, then pulling a lever. The familiar grating noise of the TARDIS started into motion.

"I see it's working. Are we headed to the Bunker?" Sherlock yawned.

"No kid, Sherlock." Meg sighed, messing with the bell on the dashboard.

"Will you stop dinging that?"

"Is it just me or am I stuck in an infinite time machine with you two losers. At least you're better than working for Crowley again."

"You worked for Crowley?"

"Three Big Names, Crowley, Lucifer, and Azazel. But don't mention that last name to the boys. They might freak."

"Who is Azazel?"

"My father. Also the Winchester's first enemy. Sammy was only six months old."

"Okay, we've landed in the Bunker, hopefully in the garage, really hopefully before the apocalypse happens."

The Doctor stuck his head out.

"Hey Sam! Adam! Why are we in a cemetery? WRONG DAY!" The Doctor turned around and flipped a switch.

"A very, very wrong day. Can't go there! Okay, I'm sure this'll be correct."

The Doctor stuck his head out of the door.

"Wrong country! Do we always land in England? Okay! To the Bunker! Right now, thank you very much!"

The Doctor hit a whole bunch of buttons and levers, then dinged the bell.

"Okay! Here we are! Tuesday something of November!"

Meg followed him out, Sherlock waiting for confirmation before following them.

"Hello, boys." Meg said in a fake English accent. John followed Sherlock nervously. "Boys?"

"They're gone. They trapped me." Castiel stood in a circle of Holy Fire. "We have to go."

Dean drove faster, following Adam's car. He picked up his phone.

"Sam. It's too dangerous. We're not even sure it'll work. Pull over or I'll have to shoot your tires!"

"Dean, we have to save Clara. Adam has a spell-"

"That you don't even know works! Much less that Adam is strong enough, or he remembers the entire spell. Sam, what if it doesn't work and you die, or worse, get possessed again. Please, pull over. Come back to the Bunker."

"The Bunker is compromised. It's best to do this somewhere safe."

"Yeah, at nine thirty in the middle of nowhere!"

"Exactly. But it's not the middle of nowhere."

"What?"

"Stull Cemetery."

"No. Not again."

"It's where they'll be. I know it."

"Sam, I can't lose you again."

"Dean, if this goes south, then reopen the cage, just like last time."

"NO!"

"Dean, I want to go. But we're going to defeat him one last time. And I'm going to live. We always live, and we almost always win. Adam and I, we're going to do this. So I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I emptied half of your Gas tank."

"What?"

"It should run out just about now." The Impala slowed to a stop. Dean got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Son of a _." Dean threw the phone into the nearby pond. He grabbed some of his things out of the Impala and started to walk.

"Cas, just think of Adam and with this equipment, we'll be able to find him."

"Oh, this is disgusting!"

"If anything bites, just let it." The Doctor pushed Cas's hands further into the jello like purple and orange material on the console. "There you go."

"What does that do?" Sherlock asked. John shivered.

"It gets into your mind and sees where you want to go, or what you want to go to."

"Can I try?"

"Ew Sherlock! Look at that stuff! It's gross."

"Amateurs. Take a risk John!"

"If Cas think that it's gross, the one person in here who only has about three emotions, then I'm not touching it."

"I have more than three emotions."

"Really? Pride, disgust, and confusion."

"Love, John!"

"What Sherlock?"

"You forgot love!"

"Who do I love?" Cas looked over at Sherlock.

"Well, for starters, you are overly fond of a certain man who you would do anything for and would sacrifice your life for him, even though you are afraid that he won't do the same for you, you believe that you share a more profound bond than most, but you kid yourself that you loves an Angel named Hannah, who you have mentioned at least once and you actually don't care much for her at all because you love Dea-"  
"We have an Archangel to stop!" The Doctor fired up the machine. "Think of Adam and we'll end up in the right place. You really have to concentrate."

The TARDIS whirred, the usual moise taking flight as they were tossed around a bit, then finally landed. The Doctor opened the door. Dean walked in, tired. Everyone looked at Cas, who was blushing a bright pink.

"I thought that you guys would never come! You released Cas! Okay, we have to go to Stull Cemetery! They'll be there at about twelve thirty. We have to get there. NOW!"

The Doctor typed in numbers on his typewriter, the TARDIS taking flight.

"Lucifer!" Sam yelled, throwing his backpack down on the ground, watching as Clara slowly turned around. She was paler than Sam had ever seen her before, and she was injured.

"Hello Sammy. Have you come to welcome me back or are you going to try to throw me back into the pit? Or have you come to make a deal? You have, haven't you? Clara for you? Sorry kiddo, but the apocalypse is over. I don't need you anymore."

"Yeah you do. Clara can't hold you forever. There's only one person who can."

"It's a trick. I know that you think you're stronger, that you can defeat me, and you hope with every piece of strength that you have left that I'll agree."

"You have to let Clara go."

"And then you'll just hand over the most powerful weapon in the world to me?"

"I won't say the 'most powerful'."

"In my hands you are. And you know that. And so does Dean. Dean isn't here, or the mysterious Doctor, or the consulting detective, or his little friend. They don't know you're here?"

"Now you are just rocking the white business suit, aren't you Clara?" Dean stood under the gate.

"So you did bring a little friend." Lucifer smiled, then snapped her fingers.

"NO!" Sam yelled. Dean fell just as the Doctor, Sherlock, Meg, Cas, and John arrived. John fell to his knees, checking Dean's pulse. John looked up.

"He's dead! His neck was snapped!" John cried. Sherlock pulled an Angel Blade out of his coat.

"Stop, or I'll kill John too." Lucifer held her arm up, prepared to kill him if Sherlock moved. Sherlock froze. "Drop the blade."

The Angel Blade fell out of Sherlock's hand, shattering as it hit the ground. Lucifer smiled at Sam.

"Okay, I'll go for it. You for Clara. No point in saving Dean now, is there? Say the magic word. Go on."

"Yes." Sam held Gabriel's Angel Blade in his coat. "Come on then! Take me!"

Clara started to glow, white light shining.

"HEY ASSBUTT!" Castiel yelled, throwing all of his power at Lucifer. It simply bounced back at Cas and threw him several feet over the fence, knocking Cas unconscious.

"LUCIFER! REMEMBER ME?!" Adam stood up from where he had been hiding. "You taught me a few things over the last six years, and one of them is that I wouldn't sit through your crap anymore! Archangelus non illa magis, serie sententiae vos inferno, ubi non potes effugere maximeque est profunda terribilis locus, in aeternum, vale!"

Adam's hand glowed blue as he said the spell.

"SAM! RUN! GET GOING! NOW!" Adam, Sherlock, and Clara were blown off their feet as the light gave off a wave, then dissipated.

"SHERLOCK!"

Meg held Dean as John ran to his friend, who had hit his head on a rock, bleeding. John shook Sherlock, crying.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to be like this. I just got you back! I just got you back!"

"John, I'm not dead. You didn't even check my pulse. Thank you, though. I knew you felt like that." Sherlock's eyes fluttered open. John dropped him. "Ow."

The Doctor helped Clara up from the ground.

"Crickets."

"What?"

"I can hear the crickets. I haven't been out in the country for a long time. And the stars. But you know we've seen those up close."

"Oh, Clara! You're okay!"

Adam got up and stumbled his way back to Sam. Castiel, bruised and muddy, but not really hurt, tapped Dean's head. Dean gasped for air in the warm night.

"What happened?" Dean asked as Meg pushed him off her lap.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" Castiel asked Meg, helping her up. She pulled him into a kiss, but he gently pushed away.

"I think I know where I belong now." He said. He grabbed Dean's hands and helped Dean up. "But that doesn't mean I don't care."

Castiel hugged Meg. She smiled at his warm, but still muddy embrace. Adam supported Sam as they came over to join them. The Doctor sighed, letting Clara hug him too. Sherlock looked hopefully down at John.

"No." John said bluntly. "Not right now. I think I broke my leg."

"It's fractured, John. Let me carry you."

"I'm fine."

Clara laughed, smiling.

"Hey, we saved the world! Before you all get to brooding and worrying about the next problem, lets celebrate!" She pushed the Doctor playfully.

"I'll bring the pie!"

"I'll get the confetti."

"Um, I think I have a plane to catch."

"Come on, Sherlock, they have a TARDIS! Socialise! You need more friends!"

"I don't have 'friends'. I only have one!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Come on, Sherlock, just once, for the sake of it!"

"Okay."

Bobby Singer, Garth, Jodie Mills, Kevin, Claire, and Molly Hooper arrived the next day.

"I was hunting a Wendigo in Minnesota with Garth and Jodie, when all of a sudden, the EARTH starts shaking. I knew it was you idjit, so I packed up and headed down here, and you guys already fixed it! You're the best team I have ever seen." Bobby said, taking a slice of pizza from the box. Claire hugged Castiel, excited to see him again.

"I still owe you Claire."

"Is Claire your daughter?" Sherlock asked him.

"No, and yes. It's complicated."

"Very complicated. Maybe some time you should show me and Krissy to your Time Machine. Krissy wanted to come, but she's busy beating up some vamp in Tallahassee."

"I've never been to Tallahassee!" Dean complained, stuffing piece after piece of pie into his mouth.

"Hey Cas! I have pizza! We saved the world. You owe me one!" Meg laughed.

"I told you guys not to get pizza. It's her favorite food now."

"Come on Cassy! A least another hug!" Cas ducked behind some boxes. Music played through the speakers from the TARDIS. Sam shook up the salad that no one was going to eat but him.

"Hey! It's that song that you listen to right before every big fallout Dean! That one, what is it's name?"

"Carryon my Wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done don't you cry no more!" Dean sang happily.

"Okay Dean, um, are you drunk?" Sam asked. Dean smiled at him.

"Oh no. Not again." Sam sighed.

"So Adam, I was thinking, how did you pull that off?"

"The Grace. Sam and I dug it up and I used it. It's completely gone now, so. Castiel told me where he buried it before he wiped our memories, just as a fail safe."

"Brilliant! But do you think we'll see more of Crowley?"

"He'll come back." Clara walked over to them.

"Now that you're free, Adam, um, would you like to come with us?"

"What?"

"On an adventure. We'd love to have you. You're smart, quick, and good in tough situations."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere, anytime, any universe, we can see everything!"

"And it's safe?"

"More or less."

"Good enough for me!" Adam laughed. The next morning, after the others had gone home, the Winchesters stood outside of the TARDIS with the Doctor and Clara by the nearby lake, the sun shining almost gray because of the cool cloud cover, the sky light blue, a late summer breeze sifting the trees.

"I'm going to miss you!" Sam hugged Adam. Dean smiled at his little brothers. They had always been closer than he had been to Adam. Maybe he just didn't share the same pain as they had, or maybe it was something else. Adam hugged Dean, surprising him.

"Goodbye, Dean." He said pulling away. "Maybe you were right all those years ago. My life doesn't suck. Because someday, you'll see the light."

Dean thought about those words as the Doctor and Clara walked into the TARDIS.

"Bye guys! See you next disaster!" Clara laughed, going in. Adam looked back for one last glance, smiling at his older brothers, then followed them.

"I'm going to miss him." Sam said as the TARDIS dematerialised. Sam and Dean stood silently, listening to the waves crash into the shore.

"Wait up! WAIT! Doctor! You have to take us back!" John ran across the sand.

"Sorry John, the Doctor just left."

"But we have no money! We're stuck here!"

"I think we could stay here a little longer." Sherlock smiled, following John.

"You set this up didn't you! You told him to leave without us!"

"What's the problem in a little adventure, John?" Sherlock winked.

THE END.


	10. The Skaro Code

"Welcome to the Renaissance! Clara's favorite time/space place, apparently!"

"Shut up, Doctor."

"And Adam, this is where you should take her for Christmas! Remember Robin Hood, Clara? That was your favorite!"

"Especially when he pushed you into the river!" Clara laughed.

"Robin Hood is real?" Adam asked. The Doctor put a red and white Santa Claus hat.

"Who cares? It's Christmas!" He yelled, running across the field, dancing.

"There isn't even snow!"

"Well, do you want there to be snow?" The Doctor asked, turning around. "Anyways, this is Wales! Cardiff, Wales, during the Ren. Are those tents?"

The Doctor raced down the hill, laughing.

"Never seen him so happy." Adam remarked, following the Doctor.

"It's Christmas. The Doctor is always happy."

"Why? Does he like Pagans?"

"Is that what Dean says? Actually, the Doctor told me once that December twenty fifth was the day he first found me. Or the second. Or the third time. He never makes any sense, the Doctor. Sometimes I wonder if he's quite…"

"Insane? Aren't we all?" Adam laughed, Clara joined in. Finally they reached the Doctor, who was standing at the edge of a hill.

"Welcome, to the Kingdom of the North!"

"Aren't there multiple kingdoms in the North?"

"Um, Doctor, you have your time period wrong." Adam said, checking his watch.

"What?"

"It's December Twenty Fifth, two thousand and Twenty. This must be a festival."

"Well, let's go anyways."

Celtic music played as people dressed like elves, fairies, and humans walked through the tents, some talking in Middle Earth like languages, but most in English. A blonde haired woman played a harp, dressed in a deep blue dress. The Doctor went to her.

"Hello, Milady, I'm new here, can you please tell me some of the rules?"

"Well, sir-"

"Call me the Doctor."

"Well, kind Doctor, you should probably get dressed into time period clothes. Your best choice is probably Luna, the store over there."

"Thank you, Milady. Before I go, what may I call you?"

"Persephone Klaus."

"Thank you, Lady Persephone." He smiled and winked at her. "Come long, Milliwald!"

Adam and Clara chased after the Doctor, who went to the clothing store tent.

"Hello, what do you need?" Luna asked. She was a short woman, not much taller than Clara, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I'm a Doctor, Clara is an elf, and Adam is-"

"A witch?" Luna asked, looking at Adam.

"What?"

"You know magic. You've practiced it for a long time."

"Adam, you have magic?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"I don't use it much, but yeah, I learned it. How did you know that?"

"The Demon's Trap on your bag and the camomile in your pocket. Also, I can see the luminescence around you."

"What are you, then?"

"I'm a fairy. We aren't all that bad. My name is Luna Banele."

"Wait? Are you serious?" Clara looked back and forth between the fairy and Adam.

"Yeah. Dean and Sam have meet a couple fairies in their time, and so have the Men of Letters. It's really a great pleasure to meet you, Luna."

After Luna helped them pick out clothes, Adam paid with his credit card. As they were leaving, Luna pulled Adam aside.

"Be careful with your magic. The Men of Letters may have taught you all of your tricks, but even their magic corrupts. Take this." Luna gave Adam a small silver star. "It might help you in the future."

"Thank you." He smiled. She waved to them as they walked away.

"So, why is a fairy at a live action role play event?"

"Boredom? Don't we all get bored at times? Or she misses home."

"Wait, Adam, can you show me bit of that magic?" Clara asked Adam, as the Doctor walked ahead. Adam looked for something in his bag. He pulled out green dust, said a few words in Enochian, and blew. The green dust caught in the wind, turning into blue light, it turned into a bird and flew around their heads. People clapped, seeing what they thought was just an illusion. As the Doctor turned around, the bird disappeared.

"Well? Are you coming? There has never been a single place where they're hasn't been trouble yet. Clara, can you go find a place to eat. I need to talk to Adam."

Clara ran ahead.

"Adam, you be careful with that. Yes, I already knew that you learned magic. Maybe that spell you used against Lucifer was a little too good, but you make sure that it doesn't get out of hand. We don't need another Willow Rosenberg."

"A who?"

"Nevermind."

Clara waved to them pointing at something. Someone was sitting at a table next to her.

"Is that Dean?" Adam asked confused. They reached Clara and the others. Sherlock, Sam, and Dean sat at the table, Dean stuffing his face full of food.

"Hello Adam. Clara. Doctor. Why are you here?"

"We'd like to ask you the same thing." Clara tilted her head.

"Three deaths. Untraceable cause. No marks, no bruising, no trauma, no illness. No, John didn't come, to answer the next question you are going to ask. And Sam, don't ask them where they've been. Most recently they went to a humid tropical climate. Clara and the Doctor are slightly tanned. Except that Adam is his usual unusually pale self, so I suppose that he was sick. Light coughing, pink around his eyes and nose as if he's been rubbing them, but Adam natural looks like that, so it may be hard to tell."

"Okay then, we should go check out the body. Adam, can I have a moment?" Sam stayed back as the others followed Sherlock to the site of the mysterious murder.

"Sam, what-"

"Adam, wow. You look, different. How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty nine."

"So, you've been in the TARDIS for, uh four years?"

"Yeah. But, when you're in the TARDIS, it feels like you're much older than that. I've been back to before the Earth was even an idea, all the way to last living species on the very last planet! We've been everywhere, done everything! But it feels like we've barely even started!"

"Adam, for us, you've been gone for two years. And some things have changed."

"What happened?" Adam asked, his smile fading.

"Dean and I didn't know we were going to be here at the same time. We aren't a team anymore. John moved out of Sherlock's flat a few months ago. He lives in Wales with Mary, his wife, and isn't going to help anymore."

"That can't be right. Where is Cas?"

"Castiel and Gabriel went back to Heaven last year. Castiel has to lead the Angels, or they'll fall apart, while Gabriel is sick with some sort of 'Angel Plaque'. Meg went back to Hell to help Crowley defend his kingdom against Rowena. Crowley actually needed our help again."

"Why are you in a fight with Dean? And how can we help the Angels?"

"We can't help the Angels."

"Well, what about Dean?"

"Things happen, Adam. Time changes people. Dean can't let go of somethings I've done in the past, and I agree that we need space."

"What happened to fighting back to back? What happened to family? Dean said that no one gets left behind. We were happy. I thought that everything was good."

"Adam Milligan, the family optimist. Never thought I'd say that."

"Well, you're right. Time does change people. You might call me weak, but I've learned to forgive. Why can't you?"

"Dean and I, we aren't wired that way."

"But you could try. That's what I thought, everyday in the Cage. I thought that if I ever got out, I would hunt you down for letting me rot there for six years while Lucifer beat the crap out of me, but I forgave you. I can't ever truly forgive you, but I can at least try to see that light. And now I see that I have work to do. I'm going to get John and Sherlock back together. I'm going to see what I can do to help the Angels, and I'm going to bring Meg back home. And most of all, you and Dean are going to have to learn how to forgive. You can't just throw away what little you have left. I never got the chance, I never had that choice, but now I do. And I'm telling you, hold on to whatever you have because one day, it will be gone."

Sam stood still, looking down at his little brother.

"Think about that." Adam turned away and caught up to Clara and the others.

"No burn marks. Wait, it seems as if the body was given an electrical shock of some kind, but how did they do it?" The Doctor asked with his usual scottish accent.

"Avada Kedavra?" Clara asked.

"Clara! Don't say that! You could kill someone! I think we might be able to find an answer in the _Hitchhiker's Gui_ -"

The Doctor was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Sherlock's coat caught wind behind it as he rushed toward the sound. Sam ran right in front of him. They all skidded to a stop. A small crowd of people surrounded the body.

"Let me through! I'm Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock pushed people out of his way. A young woman was on the ground.

"Someone call 999!" A young man cried.

"No. She's dead." Sherlock said. Adam had finally pushed his way through the crowd to Sherlock.

"I know her. It's Luna!"

SUPERWHOLOCK THEME

"So let me get this right. You ran into a fairy and you didn't think to mention it?"

"Dean, it wasn't her. We have to figure out what killed those people."

"What else did you meet? Moriarty and couple of Vamps? Adam, you have to tell us right away." Sam said, coldly. Adam promised himself in his head that he wasn't ever going to miss two years again. Clara sighed and pulled Adam away from his brothers.

"I am so glad that I don't have siblings." Clara muttered under her breath. Adam sighed.

"What are we going to do? We have no leads except for that whatever this is, it kills without a trace, it can kill both humans and fairies in the exact same way, and it's good at hiding."

"Do you think it's somebody like Moriarty? A human? No, nevermind. That wouldn't work, you have to stab a fairy with a special stake or something, right?"

"Yeah. Sherlock is going to bring back the autopsy results in a couple of hours. Why would someone do this?" Adam asked. Clara sat down in the grass outside a tent.

"We only have two days to find out." She said, holding up a pamphlet. "That's when the Ren Festival ends."

Sherlock sat outside the TARDIS, looking up at the sky. Stars were scattered across the dark blue, the last bit of orange disappearing from behind the Francis Lake. A forest stretched in one direction, the field of tents and buildings in the other.

"Do you miss John?" Sam asked, walking out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind himself. Sam sat next to Sherlock, taking in the warm air and the crickets. An owl hooted from somewhere over in the woods.

"No." Sherlock said simply, looking out at the lake. Sam was silent for a while.

"Maybe we should fix things. I should forgive Dean and we can be a team again. You should go back to John."

"Dean Winchester has no interest in joining you again. And John wants to get a life." Sherlock said cooly.

"But we should try. We owe them that. You said so yourself, that John is your closest and most trusted friend. You can't give that up. We can't give up what we have because we're lucky. Dean and I have always been lucky. We always thought that our lives were the worst because we never got to live a normal life but we got it off easy, and so did you."

"You talked to Adam?"

"Yeah, and the kid's life was crap. But he taught me something. Move on but never let go."

"I don't need some kid telling me what I should do."

"Just call John. Just once. If he doesn't want to come back, leave him alone, but if he says yes, go. Find him."

"I will if you talk to Dean."

"I promise you that I will. Come on, everyone else is asleep." Sam stood up, opening the door. Sherlock was about to join him when a weird noise echoed from somewhere nearby.

"I'll check that out." Sam said. "Be right back."

Sherlock stepped into the TARDIS and went to his room. The next morning, everyone stood in the console room.

"I have a plan. Sherlock, you, I, and Clara will interview people. Winchesters and Milligan, you go look for magical objects. As I'm interviewing, I'll check for alien tech. Sherlock, you look for anything suspicious that looks human made, your speciality. Sam- Sam?"

The Doctor looked around for the tall Winchester, confused.

"Where is Sam?" He asked.

"He went to go check something out in the forest last night. I was with him."

"What was it?"

"A noise, like some sort of energy. It- the energy, lasted only a few seconds, and- wait. I heard a voice before, but I didn't hear what it said. If it was a voice. It sounded very faint, as if it was a long while away."

"That narrows it down to about three hundred species."

"How about a blue light? Light blue? I saw it reflected on the water, barely, but right before the noise." Sherlock said quickly. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"We have to find Sam. Now." He said. They wandered the forest and the surrounding area.

"Sam! Sam?!" Dean yelled into the forest. He walked around, looking for a lead.

"Wat- Dean! I found a print!" Sherlock yelled from nearby. Dean ran to him. Sherlock was right.

"The ground must have been oft around here last night. Sam's footprints are here. It looks like he was running. He stopped here., and turned around. Whatever he saw, he was getting ready to fight it. But, he fell, right here, the grass is slightly flattened. And he was moved."

"How can you tell that?"

"Sam isn't here, is he?"

"Oh. Right."

"But I can't tell what moved him. Let me go into my Mind Palace." Sherlock closed his eyes right there, become oblivious to the world. He hit at the air like he was moving something, but more like he was trying scare away some bugs. Sherlock muttered a few things to himself as he continued to do that.

"Uh, Sherlock? Are you-"

"Shut up Winchester. No, not that. London, Wales, Cardiff. Winchester, no, no. No! NO!" Sherlock stomped his foot. Dean stared incredulously at the man as he waved his hands through thin air, muttering things so quickly that Dean couldn't catch any of them. Finally, Sherlock opened his eyes.

"I don't know. I don't know!" He said, slowly sliding down a tree until he hit the ground, sitting, leaning against it. Dean was still staring at him with one eyebrow raised. Later that night they returned to the TARDIS. They couldn't find Sam and they interviewed everyone they could. There was no evidence, no more leads, and Sherlock continued to go into his 'Mind Palace'.

Dean was in his room, which had once belonged to a kid named Adric, seeing as some of his things were still there, wishing he knew where Sam was.

"Castiel? I really need your help." Dean closed his eyes, waiting.

"I'm here, Dean." Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked up into Cas's eyes.

"How is Heaven?"

"Not well. Gabriel told me to come back to you, though. Hannah is now helping in charge. I believe she is a better leader than I could ever be."

"You can stay?"

"I can stay for a few days, then I'll be heading back to Heaven. I'm going to visit more often from now on, though. I was silly to leave. So, Sam is missing?"

"Yeah. I should have been paying attention. I forgot that he doesn't sleep that much anymore. He was outside in that forest last night."

"Dean, he's alive."

"Are you sure?"

"He prayed to me. He doesn't know where he is but he thinks that aliens have him. He thinks they're called Daleks."

"Daleks? Why does that sound familiar?"

They gathered in the console room. Castiel yawned slightly, trying to fit in with the grumpy, sleepy humans.

"Daleks?" The Doctor asked, wide awake.

"Yup." Castiel answered.

"What're Daleks?" Dean asked seriously.

"My Archenemies. A race of metal pepper shakers intent on taking over the universe. Adam and Clara met them a while back in September. You probably won't remember, though. There was a time flux. We have to find Sam now. Is there anyway of contacting him through Angel Radio?" The Doctor asked with his scottish accent.

"Does Sam look like an Angel?" Castiel asked. There was silence. "No. He does not. I can hear him, but he can't hear me."

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, worried.

"His leg is broken and the Daleks have been keeping him in a room for hours. He's also hungry. We should rescue him right now."

"Does he know where he is?"

"On a ship."

"No, on Earth."

"He's not on Earth. He woke up on a Space Station."

"He was abducted. By aliens. This is great."

"I do not understand your definition of great, Dean." Castiel replied, tilting his head.

"I can't take the TARDIS onto a Dalek ship unless they want me too." The Doctor said.

"Then we make a deal. We trade Sam for whatever they want. Can we contact them?" Adam asked.

"Maybe, but it can be dangerous. If they figure out who Sam is…. it won't end well." The Doctor said. "We can't even say his name."

"What if they've already found out?" Clara asked.

"Let's hope not." Dean said. The Doctor hammered at the console. The scanner flickered on.

"Dalek ship. Dalek ship. I am the Doctor. Dalek ship. Are you there?" He yelled into a microphone. The scanner focused. A cruel and uncaring face appeared there. "Davros."

"Yes, Doctor. It is I. Welcome back to the war. I'm not dead." He said in a metallic voice.

"I would like to make an exchange. The man you have captive for whatever you want. Name your price." The Doctor said, trying to keep his voice level.

"You've changed. But you will not agree to your conditions."

"Try me." The Doctor said in his thick scottish accent, watching Davros with his intense grey-green eyes.

"You will let us destroy this planet. You will turn your back, take your companions, and leave." Davros said coldly.

"Yes." Dean said stepping forward.

"No! Dean-" Cas started.

"We haven't decided." The Doctor said.

"If you say no, we will kill him."

"I won't let you hurt my brother!" Dean yelled.

"Your brother? If you are Dean Winchester, this must be Samuel. The deal is over. The Daleks and I will leave. Goodbye, Doctor." The scanner went black.

"Dean, what have you done?" Castiel stared at Dean with those deep blue eyes.

"They're leaving. And they're taking Sam with them!"

"What do they want with Sam?" Clara asked, confused.

"Samuel Winchester has the infinite potential. They can destroy the universe using him if they can just figure out how. Sam is a vessel, and he has demon blood in his system."

"They're gonna experiment on him." Cas said.

"We have to get him back. Now."

"Crap." Sam felt the hum of the ship under his feet as it started to move again. He sat down in the corner next to the wall. He hadn't eaten in hours and he was being kept on a ship full of evil pepper shakers. He hoped Castiel had heard him, or if Castiel was even listening. The ship soon got faster and faster, gravity seeming to lessen, then suddenly, it stopped. Sam got up. He was knocked over by a huge jolt, as if something had hit the ship.

The TARDIS crashed through the front window of the Dalek ship. Alarms rang as smoke poured down the walls. The Daleks spun around in circles, trying to re-orientate themselves. The TARDIS slid a few feet, the door swinging open. Everyone had a teleporter on their wrist, ready to beam back to the TARDIS if they were in danger. The ship dipped, Clara hanging on to the TARDIS door, about to fall out. She reached for the nearest wall, grabbing it tightly, willing herself to not get pulled out of the open window of the ship, which was being pulled into Earth's gravity. Adam grabbed her hand and they jumped.

Dean was yelling something, but none of them could hear him. The ship rocketed towards the ground.

"You will all die then, Doctor." Davros said. He disappeared in a blue teleporter flash, along with the daleks. The ship was gaining speed. Dean had reached the door out of the bridge, Watson following him. Adam's grip on the wall slipped. falling forward as the ship pulled. Clara grabbed his hand, almost unable to hold his weight.

"CLARA! HOLD ON!" The Doctor yelled.

"MAYBE THIS WASN'T THE BEST PLAN!" Sherlock screamed over the noise.

Sam banged on the door, gravity tossing him across the room.

"DEAN!" He yelled. He couldn't hear them. They weren't there yet. "Just a few minutes. A few more."

"STEP BACK!" Dean yelled. BANG! The door slid open. Watson and Dean ran in, trying to stay as steady as they possibly could. Dean grabbed Sam's arm, making sure they couldn't get separated. They stumbled into the hallway. A low creaking noise echoed.

"What was that?" Watson asked. They all looked at the door at the end of the hallway. Suddenly gravity didn't matter. There was a flash of colors as they were sucked out into the air. Then they were falling. Dean was paralyzed by the height, falling so hard and fast, struggling to grab hold of some sort of center. Below them, the ship crashed into the ocean near Wales, a wave the size of who knows what was echoing out, water splashing up into the sky. They were free falling towards the Dalek ship, the wind beating at Watson's face. They were going to die, he knew it. But then why weren't they?

"DEAN!" Watson yelled. Dean had let go of Sam. He had passed out. The ocean was below them. If they had somehow survived the three hundred foot drop, they would certainly be smashed against the ocean. They weren't going to make it. The ocean was quickly approaching. But why wasn't Watson dead? He should have been dead. His neck should have snapped or something. The ocean was three- two- suddenly blue light was the only thing Watson could see. Then, he was lying in grass, a blue sky above him, with a sense of unreality.

"Is this… Heaven?" He asked, his eyes still blurry from the fall. A shadow blocked the sun. A big one, with dark hair, a black overcoat, and a blue scarf.

"Sherlock!" He exclaimed, sitting up. "Are you dead too?"

"Why would I be dead? Castiel caught up on your signal for help. He realised that you had rescued Sam, so he had the Doctor teleport us all to the ground."

"Well, tell Castiel that was a close one."

"Is everybody here?" The Doctor yelled. Sam stood up shakily.

"Dean just passed out."

"I'll see." Adam said, checking Dean's pulse. "Training to be a Doctor, remember?"

SMACK!

"Hey! You slapped me!" Dean said, waking up. "Whoah."

Sherlock and John stood together, waiting for Clara to say something, looking around for her.

"Here! I'm here! Everyone's okay!"

The Doctor smiled. He leaned against the TARDIS.

"Everyone's safe."

"We'll be off then. Bye Winchesters. Bye Cas."

"We'll be seeing you soon?"

"Only when you need us." The TARDIS crew got into the blue police box. Sherlock and Watson had driven from Wales to England before the Doctor dropped the brothers back in America. The usual working noise came and the TARDIS disappeared. Dean looked out on the small lake that was nearby the Bunker.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to be home."


	11. Skaro Code- Original Ending

Original Ending for the Skaro Code

Dean looked out on the small lake that was nearby the Bunker.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Times change, Sammy. This is going to be our last hunt together. Now that you're in the clear, it's time for 'Sam and Dean', just to be 'Sam' or 'Dean'."

"Dean, you have to at least try to-"

"I'm done. We had our last summer, but it's time to put away the family crap. You know why, and I'm just too tired to look out for you."

"Look out for me? Dean, I look out for you. I had to help you with the Mark of Cain and I had to stop you from saying yes to Michael!"

"And I wish I had killed you before the Darkness was released!" Dean threw the bags down and walked to the Impala. Sam watched angrily as Dean drove away. Dean was stupid, thinking that they should be apart. After all of these years, they had kept each other human, or at least like one. Castiel and Adam would be torn between them. Sam sat down on a rock by the water, tears falling down his face. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe Sam should have died instead of Charlie. Dean should have killed him to keep the Darkness at bay. Or maybe Sam should have died to shut the Gates of Hell, or he should have never been born.

"Do you really, really want that Sam? I'll take that as a yes." Sam quickly turned around and stood up to see Azazel behind him.

"Your wish is my command." He laughed.

THE END.


End file.
